Falling for you
by Runnerload
Summary: Olivia and Wen finally admit there feelings for each, but what will the future hold for them?
1. Chapter 1

Falling for you

Summary: This is my first story to this brilliant Disney Original Movie Lemonade Mouth and plays directly after the extended ending of the film and is a continuation of the film.

Helpful suggestions are welcome anytime and I hope you like the first chapter.

**Disclaimer: I do not own lemonade mouth, all rights go to the author of the book Mark Peter Hughes and Disney.**

Chapter One: An awkward Moment

The band had just gotten backstage after finishing the TV Interview and it quickly was an uncomfortable silence between the six members and Olivia felt she had some talking to do with Wen. Wen on the other hand was sitting on a chair in front of a mirror still a little bit shocked about what happened, surely not in a negative because he really liked their shy lead singer but that wasn't the way he wanted things to go. The other members knew that the both really needed some alone time so Stella then finally said after a some long minutes of silence in the room while looking directly at Charlie, Scott and Mo: "Don't know about you, but I'm really thirsty and I saw a lemonade vending machine just a few steps from our dressing room." Scott, Mo and Charlie understood what she was trying to say and just nodded.

After the last one had closed the door slowly behind them, Wen got up from his chair and made his way to Olivia, who was standing at the window, just starring out it and deeply in thought about something.

_Olivia's POV_

_Oh my god what the hell was I thinking? Inventing out of the blue that me and Wen are dating, I clearly totally embarrassed him national TV and I wouldn't be surprised if he would never forgive me! Dang it! _

"Hey Livevy please look at me, don't regret what you have said! I really hate to see you upset." Slowly Olivia turned around but still avoided looking at Wen by covering her face with her hands. Wen smiled that was the typical Olivia he had been quickly falling for since they got to know each better, the shy person who didn't find the courage at the first place to sing in front of a big crowd but now was the lead singer of lemonade mouth. Softly he touched the hands of their shy lead singer, what send chills up her spine and she blushed heavily as they both looked into each other's eyes and Wen softly stroke Olivia's cheek. Then Olivia said: " I'm sorry if I…." But before Olivia could finish her sentence Wen interrupted her and said: "Don't be because I wanted to tell you for some time now…I Love you Livy." At first she was a little bit shocked and didn't really know what to say but then she just pulled Wen to her and softly kissed him. Wen granted her tongue entrance into his mouth and started to kiss her back with all his heart. After a few minutes they pulled apart, Wen smiled brightly as he looked at Olivia and was really happy that he had finally mustered up the courage to tell the girl of his dreams how he really felt. "I love you too Wen."

Olivia smiled at Wen, what made him blush a little and gave him a little kiss on the lips. Then the other band members finally came back into the dressing room, Wen spontaneously decided to make out a little with his new girlfriend, what resulted in Stella pretending to have to gag. "Congrats you two lovebirds but please promise me one thing; Don't you ever make out like that again when I'm in the room. " Stella said after the two drew away from each other.

"Ok guys lets go, we still have one Interview to go today." Scott said then Mo laced her fingers together with his and was really glad that her father wasn't here to ruin her quality time with Scott. She really hoped that it wasn't a mistake this time trust Scott again, because she really hadn't a guarantee that he would stay true to her this time. But the thing that had happened at the Rising Star, Scott helping Lemonade Mouth out after the whole performance went down the drain, got Mo's hopes up that the thing with him might be going better this time.

_Flashback Rising Star Talent Competition_

"_They are really good" Mo thought and shortly after that Ray Beech, the band leader of Mudslide Crush, the resident school band here at Mesa high walked up to Stella and the other members of Lemonade Mouth and said with a arrogant grin on his face: "Try to top that performance!" _

"_We will!" Stella said confident that they could beat Beech and wipe the smug grin from his face once and for all. But the others didn't seem so confident even if they tried their really best not to show the crowd, in what crappy condition they really were. Before finally stepping on stage with the others Wen thought: *What am I doing here? I should be in bed cooling my eye. Oww! It hurts I can't even see probably through it but if I let them down the whole band may break apart, and I want to show Olivia that Im a person you can always rely on.* _

_Meanwhile after the band members of Lemonade Mouth manned their positions ready to start the song, Ray stood near the stage with Scott and whished nothing more for his competition then to embarrass themselves on stage big time. The song didn't start as planned because Wen couldn't see the keys because of his little accident the day before Rising Star. Olivia tried her best to move along anyway but couldn't and started to cry. He then whispered to Stella who tried her best to console the shy lead singer: "I can't see." As the playback started Charlie and Stella tried to get this whole song on track but shortly Charlie let the drum sticks fall to the ground and even Stella decided that it was better to give up and unplugged her guitar. Mo was sitting in front of the drums coughing a couple of times and held a hand to her burning head because of the high fever. They all stood up and wanted to get out as quickly as possible, Ray on the other hand said with big grin: "See? I told you so!" He was clearly happy with the scene that played out before him. The audience felt very sorry for the band but were unsure what to do at first. Then one girl got up and sung the first words of Determinate, meanwhile Scott grabbed his guitar again but was stopped by Ray as he wanted to go to the stage. "Hey are you going ?" Now he had a really furious look on his face, but for Scott that didn't so he said: "I'm going to help them out."_

"_If you do that you're out of the band!" Ray threatened, while more people got up and gave their favorite band some moral support by singing the song Lemonade Mouth first performed at the Halloween Bash. _

"_then I guess I have find another band." _

"_You can't walk away from me!" Ray hit him on his arm, but Scott marched out to the stage and started to play the melody he mesmerized after hearing the song for the first time at the Halloween bash at Mesa high. Lemonade Mouth had now turned back to the audience and Stella just plugged in her guitar and started playing again as she heard that other guitar noise coming straight in her direction. Almost the whole room was now on their feet singing, Mo and Olivia had their arms around each other and crying a little bit but quickly wiped it away. Mo turned around as she heard the sound from the other guitar and her eyes got very wide as she saw Scott walking on stage and some tears came down her cheeks in the process. Wen motioned Scott to come nearer to them and now every person in the room was on their feet and Mo, Olivia and the others couldn't really believe how important they became for these people._

_End Flashback_

After their last promotion interview they all started to make their way home with their parents. Scott and Mo talked a little bit before Mo's strict dad would come and they had to part ways for today: " I'm really glad that your dad doesn't know about us, because I don't know what I would do if I couldn't see you." Then he give her a quick kiss on the cheek, what made Mo smile and she said: "Yeah, gladly Olivia saved from being detained to my room for the next hundred years" She chuckled and then gave him a longer passionate kiss.

Charlie, Stella and the two lovebirds had already reached the parking spaces in front of the TV Studios but wanted to wait for Scott and Mo to say their goodbyes to them. Grandma White then said to Olivia, to get her out of her trance: "So I see you and Wen are together now?" It took a while for Olivia to react, but then she finally said: "Huh? Me and Wen? Together? Is that really that obvious?"

"Yes it is dear and I think you make a wonderful couple and why you don't invite him over tomorrow so I can get to know better?" Olivia looked totally shocked at her grandma and then said: "Oh no grandma! I'm not doing that, because you're probably going to show him some of those embarrassing baby photos from me."

"No dear, Im really not going to that, I promise! I just what to get to that young men a bit more so please think about ok Livy?" Olivia just nodded and her heart almost melted as she looked at Wen and he looked at her with one of his famous looks, which got her knees weak every time he would look at her like that.

_AN: That was a looong first chapter, I hope you like please r&r_


	2. Chapter 2

Falling For You

Chapter 2: A New Day

The next day the members of Lemonade Mouth had to go back to school, even they were a really popular band now also beyond the doors of Mesa High, they still had to come to their classes like every other normal kid had. The two lovebirds Olivia and Wen were on their way to their history class and had been holding hands, since Wen had picked up his new girlfriend spontaneously at home. Wen had been really happy that he had been invited to Olivia's house by her grandma, really looked forward to get to know his girlfriends Grandma a little better and also with the girl he had a big crush on since the third grade.

On the other end of the Mesa High Building, Mo and Scott had to face a rather unpleasant sight in the form of Lemonade Mouth's arch Enemy : Ray Beech. Still wearing the typical arrogant grin on his face he walked up to Mo and Scott, who were just about to part ways and said: "Look who we have here? On Member of the Band Looser mouth and that one person who stabbed me in the back, because he couldn't live with the fact, that I was the one in the band that got the most attention! That's a really a shame you know, but the fans of Mudslide Crush just care about the good looking Lead Singer: ME! And about some nobody like you who plays the guitar, those guys are replaceable and there are definitely a lot of people who would like to be a part of the most popular band at this school: MUDSLIDE CRUSH!

There is no competition for us! You got that?" Then he walked away, hitting Scotts shoulder as he passed by, trying to provoke him a little bit but Scott just stood there and then said: "that's typical for Ray, still a loudmouth even if Lemonade Mouth is now popular then Mudslide Crush, you're ok?" He then asked Mo and she just nodded, said their goodbyes and parted ways to get to their separate classes. Stella and Charlie meanwhile had to sign autographs before they could they could get into their English class:" I'll just never get tired of doing this." Stella said with a big smile on her face while signing even some school books with her personal signature. The aisle in front of the class room filled a little more some Lemonade Mouth fans, Charlie was the first one to see this large crowd of people making their way to Miss Peters, their English Teacher Classroom and then tipped Stella anxiously on her right shoulder, who was still busy with signing some autographs that she totally forgot about the environment around her.

Finally she turned around to Charlie, who then immediately pointed in the direction were a lot of their other students very quickly stormed into the direction where the two were standing right now. Stella's got really wide, she then quickly ushered Charlie inside the classroom. Meanwhile Mister Brennigan, the Director of the Mesa High School walked out of his office out onto the aisle because he was really annoyed about the loud noise outside of his office.

_And that all because of that stupid band Lemonade Mouth _Brennigan thought and then said out loud: "Get into your classes students" He then quickly stormed of back into his office. Stella and Charlie could meanwhile finally fully concentrate on their English lesson with Miss Peters. Sitting together in their history class, Olivia and Wen almost couldn't keep their eyes from each other, Misters Sanders noticed that Olivia's attention wasn't completely focused on this period so he decided to test her with a question: "Olivia please me at which date World War II in Europe ended." Anxiously Mister Sanders waited for Olivia's answer, already knowing that she probably couldn't give him the right because she had been too focused on Wen Gifford.

Olivia started to sweat heavily as she realized she didn't knew the answer to the question. Wen put a hand onto her shoulder to calm her down a little bit, then moved it away as Olivia was getting a little bit calmer. She then said: On May 8th 1945 Mister Sanders."

"Really good Olivia, good to know that you have been paying attention to today's lesson." Olivia whispered: "thx" back to Wen so that only he could hear and then took more part in the rest of the lesson, so Mister Sanders wouldn't suspect anymore that she was too busy flirting with Wen to pay attention in her first period for today.

_*I really have to stop spacing because I'm thinking about Wen most of the time, or I might get myself in real big trouble* _Olivia thought while listening to Mister Sanders explaining some important historical facts about world war II and writing something on the whiteboard in the meantime.

After the first two hours of school all the members of Lemonade Mouth met before their lockers: "Hey guys me and Stella were almost overrun by the autograph hunters before the first period but I still love being famous!" Charlie said and grinned a little bit, because since the band had become so popular he also now had a girlfriend. Maybe this would help him to get over his crush on Mo, who was now back together with Scott and things seemed to go very good between them, even with the whole secrecy thing involved because of her strict father.

"Hey guy, we should do something together after rehearsal, maybe go to the cinema what do you say?" Mo asked the band members and then waited for a reaction. Wen was the first to answer: "I really can't, me and Olivia already have plans for tonight." Mo smiled and said: "So you two finally have your first date? That's cool, then let's go to Dante's tomorrow." All the members of Lemonade Mouth nodded and then they had to part they ways again, cause the bell for the next period had rung.

The school day finally ended , Lemonade Mouth went to the brand new auditorium to rehearse today. Scott had brought in some new ideas for the arrangements of some songs of the band and they all were now seeing if they worked. They agreed on playing "Determinate" with Scotts Intro, because they all had liked it very well since Mo's Boyfriend had played it for the first time at the Rising Star Talent Competition. During most of the songs Wen looked at Olivia, admiring her beauty and during "Somebody" Olivia took her microphone out of her micstand, walked up to him at the keyboard and started to flirt with him a little bit.

Rehearsing then finally came to an end and lemonade mouth said their goodbyes parted their ways. "See you later Oliv." Wen said to Olivia before leaving the school building and kissed her hand gently. Olivia blushed heavily and it still gave her chills down her spine when Wen touched her.

"Bye" She only could get timidly and then she thought: _*I couldn't be happier right now, I defeated my stage frightens and now I am also the lead singer of a band. Most importantly: I'm together with the one guy I had a crush on since third grade and he supports in the good and bad times.* _She got herself another lemonade out of the vending machine and then made her way outside to the parking spaces, where her grandma was surely already waiting to pick her up.

Later Olivia and her grandma were sitting in the living room playing cards, like they always did every evening and tonight was no different. "I've got everything ready for tonight's dinner, I hope Wen likes my Chicken Special."

Her Grandma said and waited for Olivia's reaction. After studying her cards some more Olivia said: ""I think he will love it." Her Grandma smiled and said: "You two really make a cute couple, Wen really seemed like a nice guy and I'm so happy that you've found each other." An hour later someone knocked at the door, Olivia got up quickly and screamed into the kitchen: "I'll get it Grandma." Then she opened the door and as Wen saw her he said: "Wow! You look really beautiful tonight Livy." Olivia blushed and didn't know what to say in response, so she just pointed into the house to show that he could come in.

Olivia and Wen sat down at the table and Olivia's grandma then called from the kitchen: "Hey Wen I'll be right with you and Olivia, I've just got to take care of the meal for the evening." Under the dinner table, both held hands and Olivia even stroke Wen's hand softly, both of them really liked that little signs of their affection for each other. Finally Olivia's grandma stepped into the living room with her chicken special. One by One Olivia's Grandma gave them pieces of the meal and while eating Olivia's grandma and Wen talked a lot.

_AN: I hope you liked this chapter, please r & r_


	3. Chapter 3

Falling for You: Chapter 3

After the dinner at Olivia's house was over Wen and his girlfriend's grandma said their goodbye's: "Thx for inviting me over Mrs. White, I really had a wonderful evening the meal was delicious!"

"It was nice to finally get to know you better Wen, you can over for dinner again any time you like." Olivia's Grandma said and brightly smiled, she really was happy that the two had been together finally. Olivia had a crush on Wen, since the third grade, her grandma had known that since then even if the shy girl had tried her best to keep that as a secret from her. Wen then turned his attention to his girlfriend, gently kissed and asked her: "So I guess, I see you at school tomorrow sweetheart." That kiss still made her heart beat a little faster, even if it wasn't the first time Wen had done that. It took a moment to collect herself again, as she just spaced out for a few moments but finally said: "You sure will honey, mind if I walk you home now?"

Wen smiled and said: "Would be a real pleasure Livy, I don't mind the extra time with you, In my opinion the evening even was just over too soon."

Then the Teenagers walked out of the White's house and slowly made their way to Wen's house one block away, so they could enjoy as much quality time at the late evening. While walking they talked about their first tour, that would start in two months and agreed that they were both excited about surely the great experience the tour would be, but also the two were really nervous about performing on a big stage in front of a big crowd more often. Finally they reached Wen's, they both sighed in unison as they had almost reached the porch of the Gifford's house because they finally had to say their goodbye's for today. "So I wish you…" Wen said, but in mid sentence Olivia hushed him by putting a finger on his lips and started to kiss him right in front of his parent's house. He first was a little afraid that he could get caught by his dad or Sydney but then he threw all worries "over board" for a few minutes and kissed her back with all his heart. Wen then finally pulled away from his girlfriend and ended a kiss that had seemed endless to him, Olivia stood in front of his house till he completely disappeared inside and Wen threw her kiss hands before he finally shut the door behind him. Olivia then started to walk back to her house, and had started to count the hours already till she would she Wen again and was sure that he would be part of her dreams tonight when she went to bed.

A couple of minutes later she finally reached her house, went into the living and said to her Grandma, who was sitting in her favorite chair in the living room and was totally busy with reading a book: "I'm back grandma."

Olivia's Grandma instantly looked up from her book and said: "Wen's such a nice boy, you two just fit so perfectly together and deep down I know that his feelings aren't just show, because the way he looked at you just said that his feelings where nothing but of real nature." Olivia was really impressed that she knew exactly that Wen's feelings weren't just show, by just observing him just a little bit.

The next day it was time for school again, Olivia would met with the others at Dante's Pizza to discuss some important things that concerned the band and definitely to eat some of Dante's delicious Pizza.

From Olivia's perspective school day went by too slow but finally the time for the last break before the last two periods for today was there. Olivia smiled happily as she saw Wen waiting in front of the class room and said: "Thx for waiting for me, its soo sweet of you" Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips and they both then walked right along the long aisle to get themselves some lemonade.

"I just can't get enough of this stuff, it just tastes soo good and I even think I'm addicted to it." Wen said and smiled one of famous smiles, that would make Olivia's heart melt every time he would that. Two hours later school was finally over, Olivia practically fled out of the class room, but that surely didn't mean that she didn't take part in today's last two lessons because her grades would surely fall deep, if she ever decided to let things slide in any way at school. Today had been the last day of the school week and that meant, that she and the others had enough time to talk about band stuff and maybe do something together.

Her phone suddenly vibrated, she quickly pulled it out of her jeans pocket and saw and the display that she had gotten a text from Wen: _Hey Olive, I'm waiting outside for you, see you in a few. Lots of kisses Wen_

_*Just one hopeless romantic, that knows what women like to hear* _The blonde Lead Singer of Lemonade Mouth thought and then continued her way out of the mesa high school building. As she finally got outside, she saw Wen standing on the side of the street where the parking spots were, to get his attention she shortly let his mobile phone ring and Wen then spotted her shortly after that on the other side. He motioned her that he would be with her in a minute, but right in the moment he tried to cross the street a very fast car drove out of the street and as Olivia saw the car it was already too late for Wen to get out of the way.

"Wen! Stop, Please Stop!" Olivia screamed but the distance between them was just too big for Wen to understand her, so the car then hit Wen with full velocity and there was absolutely nothing that Olivia could do about it.

Instead of stopping the car just drove off, Olivia quickly ran to the position where Wen, the guy she loved soo much was lying on the ground now and desperately started to shake him and tried to use any of the first-aid techniques that she remembered.

Unfortunately nothing was working, Wen didn't breath a bit, Olivia pulled out her cell phone very quickly out of her jeans pocket and called an ambulance. She really hoped that Wen would be taken to a hospital as fast as possible, because she didn't want to lose another person that really meant a lot to her. Just a few minutes after she had called in the emergency, the ambulance vehicle now reached the Mesa High School, doctors soon emerged out of it and took care of Wen. Olivia then pulled out her cell phone again and let the rest of the band know of the accident that had happened and she also would call Wen's dad and Sydney as soon as the ambulance vehicle had reached the hospital with her and Wen on board of it.

"Ok Miss White, he his stable for now and we are going to take him to the hospital." One of the doctors then said to her and then she asked: "Can drive with him in the ambulance to the hospital? I'm his girlfriend." The doctor thought about the question for a moment and then said: "Yes you can Miss White."

The Doctors then got Wen into the ambulance vehicle, and after the doctors got into the car, Olivia sat down in the second seat in the front of the car. As they reached the hospital, Olivia called Wen's parents with being very nervous, even starting to cry in the middle of the call but Wen's father then said: "Calm down Olivia, I get to the hospital as fast as possible and Wen's going to be okay again very soon cause he's a strong boy."

Olivia calmed down a little after that little pep talk from Wen's father and then hung up.

_AN: I hope you liked this chapter, just had to bring in some drama at this point of the story to hopefully make it a little more interesting. _

_Any suggestion on how I can improve this story is welcome anytime, Please review_

_Thanks to all the people that put the story to their favorites, I really hope those are still reading my story and liked this chapter. Last but not least: A big thank you goes to Indigo Flower 10 for reviewing the first chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

Falling for you: Chapter 4

Wen's dad had finally reached the hospital, sat on a chair directly near to Olivia who barely acknowledged the presence of him. She was so deeply worried, because the doctors still hadn't updated her on the health status of her beloved boyfriend. _*Please don't leave me, I just can't lose another person that I Love soo much!* _Olivia thought and then she sensed Wen's father putting his hand on hers, to let her know without any words spoken between them that he would support her no matter what.

Olivia then turned her attention to Mister Gifford, tried her best to put up a emotionless face but totally failed to keep her emotions buried inside of her. She started to cry heavily, and at that time it didn't really matter to her that she was exposing her feelings in a waiting room, where a lot of strangers were sitting around them because the pain she felt inside almost killed her.

Wen's dad put his arms around her shortly after the lead singer of Lemonade Mouth and the girlfriend of his son had started crying and gently caressed her back with his right hand. "It's okay let it all out, Wen is a strong boy he will get better soon, I know that even if the road to recovery may will be long." After a couple of minutes her sobs finally ended, Olivia got rid of one last tear with on sleeve of her blue tee she was wearing and just said to Wen's dad: "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Wen has told me a lot about you Olivia and I'm very happy that you both found each other because you make a perfect couple." Mister Gifford was happy to see that Olivia smiled a little bit as he had made that comment and they together they then waited anxiously for news on Wen's condition. Mo was the first who read the bad news on her mobile phone and one by one they made their way to the hospital where Wen was and really hoped that the condition of the nice redhead wasn't that bad. Finally one of the doctors came into the waiting room and said to Mister Gifford and Olivia: "I'm Doctor Peters, Mister Gifford and Miss White you can see Wen now, please come with me." Olivia and Wen's dad followed Doctor Peters to Wen's room, as they almost reached his room Olivia asked him: "How is he?" Doctor Peters stopped in front of Wen's room and then said: "The good news is he is stable for now but the bad is: he is an a coma right now and we don't know right now when he's going to wake out of it."

The faces of Olivia and Wen's dad became extremely white, they were so shocked that they didn't now to say for a couple of minutes. Silently the both then got into Wen's room, he was hooked to all different kinds of Life support machines. Olivia sat down on the chair at her Boyfriend's bedside, gently took his hand into hers and said: "I don't want to lose you, I love you soo much and I honestly don't know if I can life without you." A single tear made her way down one cheek, but instead to try of getting it away with one sleeve of her tee she just let the tears fall. A couple of minutes later Wen's dad said: "I need to drive home again, to get Wen some clothes but I'll promise I'll be back in no time." Olivia just nodded as she looked directly at Mister Gifford and then her complete attention went back to Wen and even if he didn't show it that much as Wen's girlfriend, it also killed him inside to don't know when his son is going to wake out of his coma.

After Wen's dad left the room of his son, he met the other band members of Lemonade Mouth. Mo timidly walked up to him and said: "You know how Wen's condition is?"

"He's in a coma right now, the doctors don't know when he's going to wake out of it." Mo and the others were shocked, she dropped back on the chair in the waiting room, covered her face with her hands and started to sob. Scott was by her side, pulled her into a tight hug and tried his best to calm her down. Without saying another word Mister Gifford then left the hospital , and started to make his way home to get his son some clothes from home. Mister Gifford stayed at Wen's bedside for a couple of hours after he got back from home with some clothes for his son but then he finally announced: "I'll drive home now, because I really need some rest now after this horrible day, you want me to drop you off at your house?"

"No I'll stay just a little bit longer." Olivia said, Mister Gifford just nodded and after he looked at his son one last time he silently closed the door behind him. Olivia fell asleep after a while and in hear dream that she had she went back to the first romantic moment both of them shared.

_Flashback_

_Finally Wen had found Olivia's house, which was just one block away from his and kind of liked it to know now where his crush lived. He walked up the three steps of the porch, gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer from inside the whites mansion. Olivia then opened the door, was a little confused and surprised to see Wen standing in front of her door but then after she had collected herself again she said: "What are you doing here?" Wen had to think about that for a moment and then he said: "Stella told me to come by and work on some songs with you." _

"_Oh ok." Olivia only could get out and asked herself if Wen's presence may make nervous, because she liked more than a friend. But she quickly put that thought away and then they were just standing there for some minutes just staring at each other, before Wen finally broke the silence between before it would get an uncomfortable silence: "So are you going to…" Was he about to say but she already understood what he wanted so she said after mentally being angry at herself for behaving so stupid: "Oh! Yes sorry , come on in." She opened the door wider and after Wen was inside he slowly closed the door behind him. _

_They directly went into the garden, sat down at a wooden table where Wen then put his laptop on. Olivia's grandma joined them in the garden, put two glasses on the table where the two teenagers where sitting and while she was pouring some lemonade into Olivia's glass she asked Wen: "So you are Olivia's friend? _

"_Yes I am." Wen replied definitely thinking that was certainly one weird question to ask him but Olivia's grandma then answered his unasked question._

_I've met anyone of Olivia's friends." Olivia shook her head at her grandma and said: "no gram." Her grandma looked at her a little furious because of getting silenced by her granddaughter but she left the garden to get inside again. _

_Wen quickly understood that that topic was one thing she really didn't like to speak about, but what had happened that made her so sad that she wouldn't let any friends inside her life? Olivia quickly tried her best to get out of this really uncomfortable situation: "She wasn't serious about that friends thing, she has met a lot of my friends…tons of my….friends." _

"_Of course." Wen just replied because he didn't want to push her on that topic any further instead he then said: "So you want to hear a rap from me I wrote?" Olivia nodded and then Wen sang his rap to her: "I'm Wen and I'm musically enclined, sending shivers down your spine every time I rime, I'm in Lemonade Mouth, we don't learn to wait, we get on stage and determinate!" Olivia laughed as Wen made some weird scratching noises at the end and asked: "Determinate?" _

"_Yeah it's like getting determined." Olivia just continued to laugh because it was really funny and then he said: "Putting your game face on." Olivia couldn't stop laughing for a moment, Wen wasn't hurt by her laughing, he instead had to admit that he really loved seeing this beautiful girl laugh and just admired her beauty for some seconds. "Sorry but that's so not what Determinate means." Olivia said and at the moment, her cat Nancy made her way into the garden, Wen saw Nancy as she slowly made her way into the garden and said: "Wow that is a very old cat." _

"_Yeah it is." Olivia replied her happiness now gone in merely one second as she looked shortly at her old cat, which could die any moment because her time had sadly come. Tears made her way down her cheeks as thought about that after her mother had died she would now lose her beloved cat, Wen was really concerned and timidly asked: "Are you ok." _

"_Yes, its just that Nancy belonged to my mom and it's the only thing I have left of her." A few more tears made her way down her cheeks, even if she didn't like to unload all the pain she felt inside onto Wen now because that wouldn't be fair to him. _

"_What about your dad?" But Wen quickly regretted that question because Olivia now really struggled for a moment to get one word out of her mouth without completely breaking down now and stammered: "He's….Can We please just work on the songs now? Because I've got…one here." Quickly she wiped away the tears with one sleeve of her top and then they sang Olivia's song together._

_Even if it wasn't on purpose, they got really close to each other and as they had sung the last word, they stared at each other, she wasn't sure what kind of smile it was but Olivia smiled shortly at Wen._

"_I like it when you smile." He then said but that was a little uncomfortable for her, so she quickly drew her attention from him. _

"_Sorry about that." Wen said before they finally started to work on some songs again._

_End Flashback_

_AN: I'm glad my story has some loyal readers in this early stage of it. _

_Thanks to Indigo flower 94, for reviewing and putting me into your favorite stories list._

_Thanks to Amy the great one, for the review and also making my story one of your favorite stories. I hope I can keep up the good quality with this and the following chapters and if you have any suggestions on how the story should progress, feel free to include that in your review. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next school days were like hell for Olivia, because she missed so much she always looked at his place in the classes they had together at Mesa High school. As a result of that she couldn't really concentrate on any lessons in these next days, because every time she was sitting at Wen's bed in the hospital his condition hadn't changed one bit and that really depressed her.

After the third school of the first week since Wen's accident, Mo and Stella walked up to their lead singer and said: "I hate to see you that depressed Olivia and I really think we should do some shopping together, to get your mind off this whole difficult situation with Wen's health, so deal or no deal?"

Olivia sighed she really liked it, that her friends wanted to cheer up but wasn't sure at first if she really was in the mood for shopping. She thought about it for some time but then she shook her head and said: "Thanks guys but I don't think I want to go shopping right now." The lead singer of Lemonade Mouth grabbed some books out of her locker and then made her way outside because her grandma was going to pick her up to drive her to the hospital, so she could see Wen. At the evening all the members of Lemonade Mouth expect their blonde lead singer, who spent her time at home when she wasn't in the hospital to see the keyboard player of the band. Needless to say the mood wasn't that good between the five best friends wasn't that good, because of the still bad health condition of Wen and Olivia turning away from them back into her own world.

"We have to do something guys! Olivia is turning more and more away from us and we can't let Lemonade Mouth collapse after all we've been through." Mo said looked at the other band members and anxiously waited for a reaction from anybody of them. All of them thought about what to do because the future of their band was in dire jeopardy. The next day after school, they all decided to surprise Olivia at home and to once more to show her, that they would support her all the way no matter what. Olivia was playing cards with her grandma this evening, her grandma tried to get out of her granddaughter, why she wasn't with her friends tonight but Olivia blocked those every time by either saying that her friends all hadn't got time today or by just saying that she didn't want to talk about it. Olivia's grandma then finally didn't push because she didn't want to fight with her.

Suddenly it knocked at the door of the Whites house, Olivia surely thought who would knock on the door at this time of the evening because she clearly didn't expected anybody for today. Outside of her house someone started to play a very familiar song on a piano. For a couple of moments she hesitated to open the door, because she spaced out for some moments and thought back to the moment when her beloved Wen played that song on his piano for the first time and that memory clearly made her smile for the first time since Wen's accident. She finally opened the door and as she had guessed on her patio was standing the rest of lemonade mouth: Charlie, Mo, Stella and Scott. A tear welled up in her eye but then she started to sing that one song, which had been so special to her for a long time: Somebody.

_Can you see me?  
>Cause I'm right here<br>Can you listen?  
>Cause I've been trying to make you notice<br>What it would mean to me  
>To feel like somebody<br>We've been on our way to nowhere  
>Tryin so hard to get there<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>And I say<br>Oh!  
>We're gonna let it show!<br>We're gonna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try  
>To make it come alive<br>C'mon let it shine so they can see  
>We were meant to be<br>Somebody (Somebody)  
>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)<br>Somehow  
>Someday<br>Someway  
>Somebody<em>

_I'm so tired  
>Of being invisible<br>But I feel it, yeah  
>Like a fire below the surface<br>Trying to set me free  
>Burnin inside of me<br>Cause were standing on the edge now  
>It's a long way down<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>But I say<br>Oh!  
>We're gonna let it show!<br>We're gonna just let go of everything  
>Holding back our dreams<br>And try  
>To make it come alive<br>C'mon let it shine so they can see  
>We were meant to be<br>Somebody (Somebody)  
>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)<br>Somehow  
>Someday<br>Someway  
>Somebody<em>

_We will walk out of this darkness  
>Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun<br>Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)  
>And when we fall we fall together<br>Till we get back up and we will rise as one  
>Ohohohohoh<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Oh!<br>We're gonna let it show!  
>We're gonna just let go of everything<br>Holding back our dreams  
>And try<br>To make it come alive  
>C'mon let it shine so they can see<br>We were meant to be  
>Somebody (Somebody)<br>Somebody, yeah (Somebody)  
>Somehow<br>Someday  
>Someway<br>Somebody  
>Somebody<br>Ooo Oh_

As the song finally ended, Olivia hugged her best friends on by one and she then pratically let herself fall into Charlie's soft shoulder and just let the tears fall, which she had kept back for some time now.

„Thanks so much, I think I really needed that little jam session." Olivia said and smiled a little.

„Its nice to have you back on board, I know that the whole thing with Wen is really difficult for you but will support you the whole way." Stella said and laid one reasureing hand on Olivia's back. She invited all of them into her house and her grandma smiled because of the unexpected visitors.

Oliva's grandma got 5 glasses out of the kitchen and poured the teenagers favorite drink into it: Lemonade. Olivia and the others laughed a lot for a couple of hours and talked about anything that came to their minds.

_AN: I hope you liked the chapter, and thanks to Sidney Jackson for making this story one of her favorites._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another week went by, and there was still no change in the condition of Wen. The Whole thing was really a emotional rollercoaster for Olivia and the rest of the band, every day after school they sat by Wen's bed. Olivia even talking to him, telling him about some stuff at school he had been missing, because the doctors had told her and the other guys from Lemonade Mouth that Wen still could hear them, even if he hadn't been conscious for almost a week now.

A couple of hours later, Olivia started to yawn a little and realized that she better made her way home now. She gently stroke Wen's hand one last time and said: "I'll have to go now sweetheart, but will be back tomorrow to see you and I hope you will wake be up very soon. I'm missing you so much, all the other guys of the band are missing you as much as I do and Lemonade Mouth just complete without you." Then she went closer to his bed, kissed him on his mouth very gently and whispered: "I Love Wendell Gifford."

Then she exited the room, slowly walked down the halls of the hospital and really didn't like the thought of just another two days at school without that one special boy she loved so much. But to her luck, she had some incredible friends on her side that would the pain so much easier to deal with. A long time ago she used to just swallow down the big problems because she wouldn't let anybody let her help to deal with them after her mother died. But now she really didn't know what to do, without Charlie, Mo, Stella and even Scott at side being the best friends anybody in the world would wish to have. The next day all the five sat at lunch, talking about how the school day had been: "Miss Davis has given us a lot of homework to do, as always. I just hate her for that, probably is going to take me like forever to finish all of it and that sucks!" Stella said and sighed, Charlie nodded at her understandingly because they both were in Miss Davis Biology Class.

Olivia who was sitting right between Mo and Scott was too busy reading a book for her writing class and just barely followed the conversation of their friends and the food on her plate was either on untouched or only eaten halfway. The next weekend came by very quickly and they all had agreed on going to see a movie together, what they would choose all together at the cinema. The band was kind of like a little democracy, no one tried to force the others to have the same interests as them. "So what are your plan for tonight my dear?" Olivia's grandma asked her granddaughter, while sitting in kitchen with her and drinking some tea.

"I'm going to meet with the other guys of the band at the movies to watch a film that everybody likes." Her grandma still noticed that in her thoughts Olivia was still very worried about Wen, but had been a little bit happier as she had been in the first days after Wen's horrible accident. She really hadn't expected, that Olivia would feel so much love for someone again after the death of her mother had completely devastated her granddaughter but she was really happy that she had let some person from outside come close to her. Finally the five members of the band arrived one by one at the cinema, Olivia grabbed a program and started to look through to the films that were shown this week.

After some debating they decided on going into "Larry Crown", the new movie with Tom Hanks and Julia Roberts in the leading roles. Charlie went to the cash desk to buy the tickets for him and the other four and then they went inside to buy themselves some popcorn. Olivia really liked to do something with her friends, especially now it really helped to get of her mind of this whole depressing situation with Wen. With their popcorn bags in their hands, they finally went to the room, where the movie was shown. "Cool! Our Seats are right next to each other." Mo said as she looked at hers and Scotts ticket, even Olivia, Charlie and Stella sat in the same row with them. They all then sat down in their seats, Scott putting his hand on top of Mo's and then the lights were taken down a little bit as the commercials started to begin on the big screen.

While some lame commercials were still running, Olivia thought of that one moment that made of them finally fall for each other.

_Flashback_

"_Scott and Mohini, so how is your relationship holding up under all this pressure?" Moxxie, the interviewer at that famous TV Show "The Music Scene" asked Mo that one question they all had hoped wouldn't come up in this interview. Mo had a really shocked expression on her face, her mind was completely blank at this moment, she just was in a very difficult situation right now, because she couldn't lie, inventing one believable lie right now was just impossible and wouldn't help her anyway right now. Because it didn't take long for Mohini's father to get up from his seat at the audience and ask: "Relationship? What kind of a relationship?" _

_It was obvious, her father was pleased that his daughter was probably hiding something from him. "Baba, we talked about this." Mo tried her best to get out as quickly as possible out of this predicament but that didn't seemed to work as well as she had expected. Then suddenly Olivia said: "No actually it's me." _

_Now was looking shocked and the same time very furious and evilly glared at her boyfriend Scott. He reacted very quickly, to resolve that whole mishap before he would get on Mo's bad side again: "I don't know what she's talking about" and held his both hands up in defense like he had expected Mo to punch him at any second. Olivia quickly corrected herself, because she didn't want to be held responsible for Mo breaking up with Scott again: "It's me and Wen, we have been datingish for a while haven't we?" Now looking really nervous at Wen, and was a bit embarrassed by the way she just had indirectly confessed her feeling for the keyboarder of the band. _

"_Yeah she's my girl." Wen then finally replied and to show their love for each other, Wen then took Olivia's hand and they were now holding hands live on national television. _

_End Flashback_

They all really had a great time at the cinema, but Olivia couldn't help thinking deep down that she was just the third wheel on the wagon. But quickly as that thoughts popped up in her mind, she got rid of that totally negative thoughts, what would be better for own mood. 

Right after she got home from school, someone knocked at her door and to her surprise Wen's dad was standing in front of it: "I have good news from the hospital, they say has finally woken up out of the coma. " Olivia didn't say anything in response instead she hugged Mister Gifford tightly and immediately after that tears of pure joy because of that good news were streaming down her face.

_AN: Thanks to c171luvsjesus for adding this story to his/her favorite stories, I hope you liked this chapter read and review afterwards._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Olivia and Wen's dad finally arrived at the hospital, she practically ran down the hall way to Wen's room because she just couldn't wait any longer to see Wen. As she came through the door, she was greeted by Doctor Andrews: "Miss White Im Doctor Andrews and I have to say even Wen has woken up out of if the coma, it will take some time till his body fully recovers from the injuries his body endured because of the accident."

"When can he go home Doctor Andrews?" Olivia then asked him because she finally wanted to spent to quality time with "her" Wen. "He will probably can go back home tomorrow, today we will make some final checkups on his health condition." Andrews said, Olivia smiled at that good news clearly happy about the fact that Wen's condition was finally getting better. Then Wen's dad entered his sons room, Olivia turned his attention immediately to him to tell him the good news.

"That's wonderful news!" Mister Gifford said and tightly hugged his sons girlfriend, hereby expressing that he was really happy to hear that Wen was finally coming back home tomorrow. "I leave you now alone with him, have a nice day Miss White and Mister Gifford." Right after that, Wen's eyes popped open and as he saw his dad and his lovely girlfriend standing at his bed he smiled weakly at them. His dad stepped a little nearer to Wen's bed and said: "Good to finally have you back, we missed you a lot. The doctor said that you can come home tomorrow, but you need to take it slow the first week because your body is still weak." Later Olivia and Wen were finally alone and Wen was really happy about that. "Hey you're not to supposed to move that much around." Olivia said as Wen grinned and tried to pull his girlfriend with him into his bed, she pushed him back into his bed, what made Wen grin even more and then he said: "Ok Doctor White you're the boss."

"Stop making fun of me!" Olivia laughed and playfully hit Wen gently with one hand, then Wen joined in Olivia's laughter but quickly was exhausted and said: "Ok I think I need some rest now, but you and my dad will take me out of here tomorrow right?"

"Yes see you tomorrow and sweet dreams my sweetheart." Olivia said and threw him a kiss hand as a goodbye.

Later that day, Olivia went shopping with Stella and Mo and both were really happy to see Olivia having fun doing something with them. "I really missed going shopping with you. " Stella said and then added after a short pause and a surprised look from Olivia: "Because Im a little jealous of the cool clothes you pick out."

"Thanks for the compliment Stella, but my clothes are nothing special, I just choose them because I like them so much." Olivia said, smiled and then the three friends went into the first clothing store and maybe buy some clothes there that they liked. The next school day couldn't be over quick enough for Olivia, finally the last period was over, she had practically fled out of the mesa high school building before the other members of the band could get a hold of her.

The other four members of Lemonade Mouth then met up in front of their lockers, Scott was the first to speak: "Hey where's Olivia?" Before anyone could say anything, Mo's mobile phone vibrated, she quickly pulled it out of her jeans pocket and picked it up: "Hey Olivia what's up? Where the hell are you?"

"Sorry for not keeping you up to date, but I'm at the hospital, Wen is going to be released out of it today."

"that's good news, me and the rest of the guys will come by when he's up to it."

"Great Idea, sorry have to go now talk to you later and tell the other I said hello." Then Olivia hung up, Mo smiled at the other members of Lemonade Mouth and said: "Good news from the hospital, Wen is going to be released out of it today and Olivia is with him right now." Back the hospital Mister Gifford was packing his sons clothes, while two of the nurses where helping Wen stand on the crutches provided from the hospital.

He almost fell one time, try to "walk" around the room with them a bit, but Olivia and another nurse were right by his to catch him. Finally Wen's father was done with packing, Olivia looked a little worried at her boyfriend but he put all that worries aside by giving her a reassuring smile. His dad and Olivia helped him into the car, that was parked in the parking lot of the hospital and you could really tell that Wen enjoyed that little break as he was finally sitting in the backseat with Olivia because that little walk had exhausted him very much. A few minutes later the three arrived at the Gifford's home, while Wen's dad was getting the suitcase with his sons clothes out of the car, Olivia helped Wen get out of the safety belt and out of the car. Then the three made their way inside: "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then. " Olivia said and wanted to make her way to the door, but then Wen's dad said: "You can stay here over night as long as you want, we have a guest bed in the basement, I could bring up to Wen's room so you two can share a room together."

At first Olivia was surprised by this offer, and didn't know if she really could accept but then Wen's puppy dog eyes let her worries disappear and she said: "Thanks Mister Gifford I would love to, I'll just have to get some clothes from my house." As Olivia was out of hearing range from Wen and his dad, she screamed out of pure joy: "YES!" Back at the Gifford's house Wen was now lying in his bed, his dad came in and brought a glass with orange juice in it along with him.

Later Olivia finally came back: "You can put your clothes in my wadrobe, there's plenty of space in it."

"Thanks." Olivia smiled and started to unpack the little bag with her clothes she had brought along from home. At the evening, they both lay in their separate beds, because Olivia was afraid she could hurt Wen in any way.

"Hey Im not that fragile, some come here Olive." Wen then finally said because he really missed it having her directly by his side. First she looked at him with a look that asked *are you really sure?* but then she went to Wen's bed, snug under the blanket with him scooted a little bit closer to him and lay her head on his shoulder. They had decided to watch a DVD of Olivia's choice: Garden State, with Natalie Portman and Zach Braff in the leading roles.

As Sam and Andrew kissed for the first time in the movie, Olivia said to Wen in a low voice: "Wen please promise one thing: Don't ever scare me like that, because you mean so much to me and my life wouldn't be as great as it is without you." Wen turned his head around to his lovely girlfriend and kissed her with a lot of passion, the whole kiss almost took an eternity to end and both of them enjoyed every second of it. They finally pulled away from each and watched the rest of the movie together, Wen was on Cloud Nine the rest of the evening and then talked a while before they both fell a asleep tightly huddled against each other. Sydney and Wen's dad stood by the door of Wen's room, which was still ajar a little bit and said to his girlfriend: "Aren't they the cutest couple ever?"

"Yes they are, she's a real nice girl and seems so much mature for her young age." Sydney said in a low voice so she wouldn't wake Olivia and Wen.

_AN: Thanks to GLEEGIRL 1992 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, I hope you liked that chapter, please read and review_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next the alarm clock suddenly took Olivia out of her sweet dreams. She slowly and silently got out of the bed, because she didn't want to wake her still sleeping boyfriend. Just before she went to the bathroom to get herself ready for today, she softly stroke Wen's cheek, kissed him gently on his mouth and then whispered into his ear: "See you later beautiful, I'll be thinking of you the whole day."

On her toes she left the bedroom without making any loud noise and got to the first part of her daily routine. Down in the kitchen she was warmly greeted by Sydney and Mister Gifford, who were already busy with eating breakfast.

"I hope you like the toast with marmalade I already prepared for you." Sydney said and motioned at the plate standing on the table for her with a glass filled with orange juice standing directly next to it. Olivia smiled at her and said: "Thanks, but that really wouldn't have be necessary, cause I'm used to make breakfast for me on my own."

"That's no problem for me, it really doesn't take up much of my time in the morning and we want you to feel as welcome as possible while you stay here." Then Olivia sat down at the table right next to Wen's Dad and ate her breakfast. Another week went by and even to the big surprise of the doctors Wen recovered faster from the injuries then they had expected and that was really good news to hear for all of them. Olivia brought her boyfriend the homework for every class back home, to ensure that he wouldn't miss anything while he had to lay in bed at home.

Wednesday afternoon Olivia was glad, that a long school day at Mesa High School was finally over, not that she hated school suddenly in any way it just had been a stressful day. Certainly she didn't look forward to the big load of homework, the teachers had given their students to do but sometimes the homework was just nearly too much.

Olivia got some little snacks out of the fridge in the kitchen, then went into Wen's room and said: "Sorry to interrupt your reading, but you and me got a lot of homework to do today." Wen lay the book he had been reading in Olivia's absence aside on his night stand and said: "Ok that doesn't sound good, I hate it when the teachers are doing that but it needs to be done I guess." Then he sighed a little bit, Olivia didn't like that frown on his face so she went to his bedside and softly kissed him on his mouth. But as she wanted to pull away, Wen wanted to kiss her a little longer but she pulled away from and said:"No No little Wenny, first do your homework and then.. maybe the amusement." She grinned brightly at him, who jokingly pulled a sad face but then they finally worked on their homework.

It took a while but finally the two were done with the big load of work, Olivia was totally exhausted and then let herself finally fall onto the bed directly next to Wen.

"I think I'm thirsty right now, can you get us something to drink?" Wen asked and looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes. Olivia laughed and said: "I hate when you look like that at me, you know that I can't say no to those wonderful eyes." Out of the blue Wen started to tickle her, she was so caught by surprise that she couldn't do anything to protect herself against this "tickle attack". She could barely say in between laughter's: "Stop! Wen please, Im ticklelish!"

"No I won't you will have to beg me." Wen said and evilly grinned and Olivia." But finally after seemingly endless minutes she fought out of it and got Wen pinned to his bed with a look on her face that said: *Ha! I've got you!* Suddenly Wen rolled her on her back, even if she didn't know how he had got it done in the first place and continued his little tickle attack on her. When the two finally pulled away from each other, Olivia said: "Now I'm really thirsty, I guess I'll get us something to drink right now." She left the room, went down to the kitchen, got out two glasses out and then poured some lemonade into it. But before she could make her way back to Wen, her phone started to vibrate in her jeans pocket.

She quickly got it out of her jeans and picked it up: "Hi Mo, what's up?"

"Hey Olivia, we prepared a little welcome back home party for our keyboarder, do you think he is fit enough to come?" Mo said and really hoped that the answer of the blonde lead singer of their band would be yes.

"Yes he can come, can I tell him or is it a surprise?"

"Great to hear and I definitely want it to be a surprise, so don't tell him just make sure to be at Stella's house at eight, me, Charlie, Scott and Stella are here and are making the final preparations right now."

"Ok see you later then, bye mo." Then Olivia hung up, put the mobile phone back in her jeans pocket, grabbed the two lemonade glasses and made her way back upstairs. She finally entered Wen's room again, handed him one of the glasses and said: "We're going to meet with the others at eight today at Stella's house, I hope that's ok for you?" "That's totally okay for me, even if I'm not a hundred percent again, I feel fit enough to walk around with the crutches some more this evening." Wen said and in his mind he was already thinking about what he should wear, because he wanted to look extra good for Olivia, even if knew that he didn't need to wear anything special for the girl of his dreams.

A couple of hours later, the two were busy with getting themselves ready for the meeting with the other band members and Wen would be surely very surprise when he would realize that it was actually a little welcome home party for him.

It was very difficult for her first to find the outfit that she liked 100% but with Wen's help she finally decided on wearing a blue dress with a nice brochure on it. Finally the two were ready to go, and as they slowly went down the stairs Olivia was right at Wen's side to catch him in case he was losing the grip on one of his crutches and threatened to fall down the flight of stairs.

Thankfully it didn't take long for them to finally reach Stella's house, because Wen's dad drove them there and their goodbye's after his dad had asked them to don't stay that long. Olivia then knocked on the door of the Yamada household and then Mo finally opened the door: "Come on in you two lovebirds, we have been awaiting you eagerly."

As the two then walked into the living room, the dark room suddenly filled with light and the other four members of the band screamed: "SURPISE!" If Wen's yaw could fall to the ground he would have to collect it from the ground right now, because he was totally speechless what was a very rare thing to happen. A lot of Balloons were spread all over the floor and the whole living was very nicely decorated.

"Do you like your surprise?" Olivia then finally asked Wen after some moments of complete silence and after he had finally collected himself again he said: " You guys are the best, thank you."

Then Olivia and Wen finally joined the others in the living room, where they sat down on the couches,, that were set around the coffee table, drank some lemonade, talked and laughed a lot. All of them were really happy, that Lemonade Mouth was finally complete again.

_AN: Thanks to Madylemonade and _lemonademouthluver for adding this story to their favorite stories, thanks to lemonademouthluver for the review and I hope that you and the other readers like this chapter.

Please read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The same night the six friends were playing truth or dare in the living room of the Yamada household. Outside it had started to rain, but the six were too busy with starting the first round of the game, Mo spinning the bottle around and finally it landed on Charlie. He was getting instantly nervous because of that, cause he was surely worried about what evil things Mo had in store for him. After thinking about it he finally choose Dare, anxiously then waited for his assignment and really hoped that it wasn't anything uncomfortable. Mo then finally said with a big grin on her face: "I Dare you to kiss Stella!"

Now he really regretted his choice, because that was really the one thing that was really difficult to do in front of his friends even if he had a secret crush on the rebellious Stella Yamada. But then he decided that he couldn't give away his real feelings in front of the others, and so gave Stella a very quick kiss on her cheek. The others loudly laughed and all said in unison: "Aww that was soo cute." Charlie quickly scooted a bit away from Stella, because he was afraid she might punch him for the kiss and then spun the bottle around again. Next the bottle landed on Wen, who started to grin widely because he already know that he would choose Dare. Mo then asked him: "Truth or Dare?" and anxiously waited for his reaction. While pretending to think about what he would choose he took the time to shortly sip on his glass with lemonade and finally said after he had put his glass back on the table in front of him: "I choose Truth." Mo then drank also a bit out of her glass with lemonade and thought about a good question for Wen to answer totally truthful. She knew that she could let him off the hook the easy with some lame question but then she thought to herself: *_I think it would be okay if I ask that intimate question, Wen and Olivia were really open with their relationship the whole time, so that question shouldn't be a problem to Wen.* _

"Do you and Olivia have already slept with each other?" Mo looked in the faces of the all the persons sitting on the couches around the coffee table and the others didn't seem to be shocked about that bold question. Anyway that intimate question made Wen still blush a little, what Mo had seen for the time ever happen because that was really such a rare thing to happen.

"No we haven't." Wen answered the question short and sweet, then he quickly moved on to continue the game by spinning the bottle around on the table. Anxiously they all but Stella looked at it, all hoping that it wouldn't land on them. The thing continued two more hours as Wen had to yawn for the first time this evening and said: "Ok guys, I think I'm really tired right now. Thanks for throwing me this wonderful party, you guys will always be the best friends I'll have but me and Olivia have to say goodbye now." Outside it had started to rain and as Wen opened he sighed and said: "Hey Stella you've got an umbrella for us?"

Stella went to the closet in the hall, rummaged through it for a while and finally found a big umbrella for Olivia and Wen and handed it to Olivia and then said: "Have a goodnight you two lovebirds, see you at school tomorrow Olivia." Both waved their friends goodbye, before Olivia opened the umbrella for both of them and stepped out into the rain. Olivia then called Wen's dad and told him that he could pick them up at Stella's house now. While waiting for Mister Gifford to arrive, both them watched the rain coming down and making a little sea out of the street in front of them.

"I'm already missing you now sweetie." Olivia said and softly stroke Wen's hand, that had been laced together with her hand. Wen smiled at her and answered: "Me too, I'll be thinking of you the whole time when I wake up tomorrow all alone." He gave her a short kiss on her cheek that still made her blush after all this time they were together now. Sometimes it just felt so surreal for Olivia, because she didn't have that one special boy in her life after her mother had died. Olivia liked soo much about Wen, that he was such a kind person. He had done so much good things for her, since Olivia had decided to open up to him: She wasn't afraid of going on stage anymore, In fact she really enjoyed it after Wen had assured her, that he would be there to support her the whole time and he believed in her.

He even got her a new cat, her grandma was taking care of right now after the old cat Nancy had died and from that time on, they both knew deep down inside that there was some special bond between them. They had promised themselves to keep no secrets from each other. Even if the thing any one of them had to say about the other was difficult to digest for the other at first they agreed on the point that their relationship wouldn't work without being completely honest to each other. Finally Mister Gifford parked his car just a few meters away from them, the two teenager got to his parking spot, Olivia first helped Wen get in the car and after that she closed the umbrella and quickly got into the car of Wen's dad.

They went to bed right after they had arrived home, because they were both totally exhausted and Olivia had to get up early again the next day anyway. Olivia was the first one to get under the blanket in Wen's bedroom, because Wen it still took a little more time for Wen to get himself bed ready. Finally he also reached the bedroom, got under the blanket and scooted nearer to Olivia, cause he loved it to have her that near to him.

She lay her head onto his belly and brightly smiled at him.

"What are you smiling about Babe?" Wen asked as he faced her and just admired the beautiful girl in front of him for a moment. "Its just that I feel so save in your arms, we have that special connection between us. Sometimes I think the other one knows exactly when there is something wrong and since my mother died, there wasn't a person from outside of the family that I opened up to that much." She said and just got lost in the wonderful eyes of her boyfriend for a few minutes.

But Wen got her quickly out of her little trance as he said: "I know and I've also noticed that very special bond between us and I promise I'll never hurt you. Even if we are fighting I'll be there for you to listen to your worries and just all the things you have on your mind. You mean a lot to me Olive and for no money in the world I would threw that all away, I promise." Wen said, Olivia smiled at him and it really meant a lot to her what he just had said. She kissed him on one of his cheeks, that was meant as a silent thank you for the wonderful things he just said.

They finally went to sleep, side by side and tightly snuggled together.

_AN: Thanks to furgill 12 for the nice review, I really appreciate it that you like the story so much and I hope you will read this chapter and the future chapters. Also thanks to iheartliger for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and writing a review. Thanks again to lemonademouthluver for the review_

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day the six members of Lemonade Mouth met up at Wen's house, because Stella had told them to come there, so she could reveal some huge news that concerned the band. As they all besides Wen were standing in room of the bands keyboarder, they all wondered why the rebellious gitarrist had made such a big secret of the reason for the spontaneous band meeting. "You really look good by the way dude." Charlie said to Wen, who was sitting on the edge of his bed now, cause he still hadn't the strength to stand the whole time even with the crutches to support him.

"Yeah you're absolutely right, I feel better and better as the days go by thanks to the healing hands of my lovely girlfriend!" Wen said and grinned at Olivia as he said the last part, she heavily blushed, playfully then him on his shoulder and replied: "Stop it! you're totally flattering as you always do."

Charlie about that scene that played out in front of him a little bit, but quickly stopped as finally Stella entered Wen's room. All the others that were talking with each other just a few minutes ago now totally focused their attention to their gitarrist and were really anxious to hear what she had to say to them.

After some minutes of complete silence in the room, Stella finally cleared her throat and said: "So you all wonder why I wanted this band meeting today? Here's the answer: The whole week I thought about ways to stay in contact with our fans all the time and maybe get us a even bigger fanbase then we have right now. The solution is very simple Lemonade Mouth is finally going online!

A good friend of mine designs websites, I called him yesterday and asked him if he would be interested in designing the official homepage of Lemonade Mouth and guess what? He said yes! Like all the other well known music stars I took the liberty to set up a twitter account for us , isn't that totally awesome guys?" The other five band members had to let it all sink in first before they could reply, but then they all screamed excited: "Lemonade Mouth is going online wohooo!" They all high fived each other and were really excited about how good things were going for them right now. Suddenly Olivia's phone started to vibrate in her jeans pocket, she wondered who would actually call her at this time of the day. She looked at the caller id on the display but it wasn't a number that was saved in her contact list, so she then hesitantly picked up: "This is Olivia White, who Am I talking to?"

"Hi this is Tony Dante, the owner of Dante's pizza and I'm sorry if I disturb you. I've got your cell phone number from a regular client that sits with you in history class, before you ask that question. Anyway a lot of my regular clients love Lemonade Mouth and begged me to give you a regular gig again, starting from this evening on, even if that is on very short notice I know and I'm sorry. But it would be really great if you guys could make that happen tonight, so what do you say yes or no?"

In her mind Olivia sighed about that offer, sure it was really a great thing but on the other hand on really short notice and she didn't know if Wen could do a whole show tonight. Finally she said after a few moments of silence: "One moment please Mister Dante, I really need to talk to the others about that."

"That's ok take all the time you need, I surely don't want to rush you." Tony Dante replied, then Olivia put the phone away and said to the other five members of the band: "I have the owner of Dante's pizza on the phone and he wants us to play tonight." For some time the five friends didn't know what to say, cause to all of them that offer really came unexpected. Then after a short silence Stella finally said: "Wow! That really comes totally unexpected an on short notice, but don't know about you but I really need to get back on stage after this long pause." She looked at the others for a moment and one by one they nodded in agreement, even Olivia agreed to do the gig at Dante's after Wen had put her worries about his health aside. Then she got back on the phone with Tony Dante and said: "Mister Dante you can count on us tonight, Lemonade Mouth will perform at Dante's to deliver an amazing show like always. "Great to hear guys." Then he hung up, Olivia put back her cell phone in her jeans pocket and then they planned the next hours before the rehearsal at the mesa high Auditorium a little bit.

They decided to get their homework done first, before they would do rehearsal for the spontaneous concert this evening. After Wen and Olivia were finally alone again Olivia said to Wen while doing her homework: "I'm excited to perform at Dante's again tonight but I'm also really nervous, even if I'm not so sure why, maybe it's because the gig is on such short notice. I mean we just have a few hours to rehearse for tonight's concert and bothers me a little bit."

"Don't worry sweetie you're not the only one of us, that is nervous about tonight's show, me and the others are also but we just don't show it." Wen tried his best to put his girlfriends worries to rest. Olivia still looked a little skeptical at him but Wen quickly pulled her last skepticism aside with one of his famous smiles, that always practically made her heart melt.

One hour later they all arrived together at the auditorium that was there rehearsal room and started to discuss which songs they should rehearse for tonight's performance. Just in time they finished rehearsal at the auditorium, having enough time to get all the instruments and other stuff they needed to Dante's pizza restaurant and set up their stuff on the little stage at the back of the big restaurant. Finally it was time to begin the concert, almost every free seat in the restaurant was taken because a concert of such a well know band as Lemonade Mouth was a very rare thing to happen at Dante's pizza and surely nobody who had the chance would want to miss that for anything in the world. The people sitting in the chairs, were loudly cheering and standing up from their seats as the six members of Lemonade Mouth finally appeared on stage. Wen sat down on a stool, that had been put there for him and the other five also manned their positions. Then Wen started to play the first song in tonight's setlist : "Determinate".

_Trying hard to fight these tears  
>I'm crazy worried<br>Messing with my head this fear  
>I'm so sorry<br>You know you gotta get it out  
>I can't take it<br>That's what being friends about_

_I, I want to cry  
>I can't deny<br>Tonight I wanna up and hide  
>And get inside<br>It isn't right  
>I gotta live in my life<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<br>I know I, I know I  
>I know I gotta do it<em>

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

_Hate to feel this way  
>And waste a day<br>I gotta get myself on stage  
>I shouldn't wait or be afraid<br>The chips will fall where they may  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it  
>I know I, I know I<br>I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

_It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent  
>Use it like a veteran<br>Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine  
>Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than<br>Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them  
>People need a breather cause they're feeling that adrenaline<br>Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!  
>Cause we're coming to your house (and)<br>people keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths  
>I'm the real deal, you know how I feel<br>When they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill  
>Get down now I ain't playin' around put your feet up from the ground<br>And just make that sound like_

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor  
>Determinate, determinate<br>Push until you can't and then demand more  
>Determinate, determinate<br>You and me together, we can make it better  
>Gotta turn the world into your dance floor<br>Determinate, determinate_

_Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>Come on and, come on and  
>Come on and get it going<br>On the dance floor  
>On the dance floor<br>Dance floor  
>Determinate<em>

_AN: Thanks to SavannahCaileyandZayaRules and LemonadeMouthluver for reviewing the story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review and I really hope that I can keep a good quality in the next chapters, any suggestions to improve the story or wishes what you would maybe like to see to happen are welcome anytime._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

„Hey everybody how are you doing?" Olivia practically screamed into the microphone after they had finished their first two songs of the set list. The crowd at Dante's pizza loudly cheered in response, then with Olivia's and Stella's help Wen got to the front of the stage for the next song "More than a band", which they would totally acoustic. Scott took a break for this next song, while Charlie, Mo, Stella, Wen and last but not least Olivia sat down on stools and Stella then finally grabbed her acoustic guitar to start the song.

_I can't pretend  
>To know how you feel<br>But know that I'm here  
>Know that I'm real<em>

_Say what you want  
>Or don't talk at all<em>

_I'm not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are small  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You used to brave the world  
>All on your own<br>Now we won't let you go  
>We're goin' along<em>

_[Blake Michael]  
>Be who you wanna be<br>Always stand tall_

_Not gonna let you fall_

_Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_I never knew you could take me so far  
>I've always wanted to hope that you are<br>The ones I need_

_Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

_Reach for my hand  
>'Cause it's held out for you<br>My shoulders are strong  
>But you can cry on them too<em>

_Everything changes  
>But one thing is true<br>Understand  
>We'll always be more than a band<em>

As the song finally finished the crowd applauded, giving them a big standing ovations and it took a while for the ovations to finally ease up. Scott came up on stage now and the six were smiling at each other, clearly enjoying how much the crowd liked them tonight and that even if they have had only a couple of hours to rehearse for tonight's spontaneous performance. But as always the performance was going totally smooth, after it then finally had become silent enough for Olivia to hear herself she said: "Thank you so much guys, we all were a little nervous before tonight's performance, cause we only had just a few hours for rehearsal. Thanks to the connections of our guitarist Stella Yamada, Lemonade Mouth is soon going to have a own website and already has a twitter account, so I want you to give her a special applause for doing so much for the band." The people in the restaurant gave Stella a big standing ovation, she bent down a couple of times to show her appreciation and even blushed a little about that much attention she had right now. The rest of the convert went so great, they had to play two encores at the end of their actual setlist. The six were a little worried because they hadn't rehearsed any more songs, but they finally finished the last encore, all bowed in front of the crowd at Dante's pizza and the crowd loudly chanted the band name.

Behind the stage, they all high fived each other, really happy how good the performance went tonight and in the restaurant the people still didn't stop with loudly chanting the band's name and giving them a big standing ovations. Later that night they finally all went home, Scott drove home with a good buddy of him because Mo was getting picked up by her dad, Stella and Charlie would be taken home by Wen's dad and so would spent a little more time with the lead singer of their band and their keyboarder, who now was really exhausted by tonight's little spontaneous concert at their favorite pizza restaurant.

They both got into bed early, Wen had to get up early also tomorrow because the first appointment for his rehab would be tomorrow morning and Wen was excited to finally start with it.

After he had dropped of Olivia and Wen at home, Wen's dad got back into the car to get Stella and Charlie back home. The two teenagers were talking a little bit in the backseats how great tonight's performance was and that they were really looking forward to do a regular gig again at Dante's pizza. Finally they arrived at Stella's house first and so it was time to say goodbye for the two: "Soo I'll guess I see tomorrow at school." Charlie said and waited for Stella's reaction while she was getting out of Mister Gifford's car. Stella on the other hand was now getting a little bit nervous, because she had a secret crush on Charlie, their boy on the drums but never had found the courage to tell him. She being shy was totally out of her character, because since the forming of Lemonade Mouth she had been known as the one in the band that always said what she didn't like no matter what.

"Yeah see you at school tomorrow Charlie." She finally could get out of her mouth, but before she finally made her way to her house, she got very close to Charlie and kissed him shortly on his cheek.

Clearly not wanting to explain anything right now, she then quickly disappeared into the night and left a very confused but happy Charlie still sitting a little bit in shock about what happened in the backseat of Mister Gifford's car. Then Charlie was also dropped off at his house, he said goodbye to Wen's dad and then got inside his house. He got himself bed ready and was laying awake for a while in bed, because of the very spontaneous short kissed he and Stella had shared tonight.

_AN: thanks to lemonademouthluver and furgill12 for reviewing the story, I hope you like this chapter._

_Please read and review_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The beginning of the next school day was stressful as always for the five members of Lemonade Mouth, because they had to get through a lot of autograph hunters before they finally could get to their first period. This morning Wen and Olivia had enjoyed their breakfast together, that was possible because of the first appointment of the rehab Wen had today at the hospital. Olivia, Wen's dad, the other members of the band and Sydney were very happy that the recovery process went better as expected by the doctors and so Wen would be hundred percent fit again very soon.

At first break of today, after her first two periods were over, Olivia's phone suddenly started to vibrate as she was at her locker, to get the books for her next period of the day.

She was clearly surprised by that, because she didn't expect a call at this time of the day, quickly she looked around her to watch out for Principal Brennigan driving around with his scooter. Gladly he was nowhere to be seen, but to be sure, she quickly got into a broom closet near by the lockers and then finally got a look at the caller id of her still vibrating cell phone. She smiled to herself, as she saw Wen's name appearing on the display and finally picked it up: "Hey sweetie, what's up? You're done with your rehab sessions for today already?" On the other end you could hear Wen laugh a little about that comment and then he replied: "No were taking a break right, me and Melissa, the doctor that does the rehab sessions with me. I just called to tell you the good news I have to share: "The Doctors said that everything healed so good, that I'll can go back to school by the middle of next week already! Isn't that great?" That was really great news for Olivia to hear, so she jumped up in the air a little bit but took some brooms down in the process. For a moment she just stood there still, without saying a word or moving a muscle because she was little afraid that someone have might heard the loud noise and that that someone would be the evil Principal Brennigan.

After a few moments of silence she finally said: "Sorry, but I got a little hyper and took down some brooms. Anyway that's totally fantastic news Baby, I will share this with the others once I get the chance. But I think I'll better get out of here, before Brennigan catches me in here and gives detention."

"Ok Livy, see you later at home." She then hung up the phone, slowly got out of the broom closet and outside stood Mo that looked a little puzzled at her. Before things got to embarrassing for her she finally broke the silence: "I have good news for you and the rest of the band- Wen's going to be back at school by the middle of next week and he's going to be a hundred percent fit again very soon because of the fast healing process." Mo brightly smiled at that news hugged Olivia tightly and said: "That's sooo great to hear, that news really makes day." Soon Mo told Stella, Charlie and Scott, who she met on her way to her next class for today and all the three of them were also very happy about their keyboarder finally taking a huge step towards having his old strength finally back again.

Later that day after school was finally finished, Olivia had decided to move back her stuff to her home, because she didn't want her grandma to feel lonely, cause she hadn't anyone to talk the whole time. They spent the evening together at Wen's house, Sydney had prepared dinner for Wen's Dad, Wen and Olivia and later they would have a comfy evening on the couch watching a film together, each of them having a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

Wen's dad smiled because of the great time all of them were having together and thought: _I didn't thought that such a great evening with Sydney, me and Wen would be possible after he had hated her so much in the beginning.* _ He didn't know why, but out of the blue Wen had changed his opinion about Sydney totally but he really liked it, that Wen accepted Sydney now as his girlfriend.

Maybe also a marriage with Sydney was possible, surely only if she wanted to take that step further in their relationship, but on the other hand that surely wasn't a topic to rush, cause they had been a couple for not so much time now.

All of them laughed a lot during the movie, the two couple were sitting next to each other, their hands laced to together and on both sides the man was gently stroking the hand of his girlfriend. Wen really enjoyed the time with Sydney, he even loved having her around and now just didn't know why he had hated her so much in the first place. Was it because, he was still mad at his father because of the way the marriage with his mother had ended? Or was he really unappreciative of what he had? As he thought for a while about that, he came to the same conclusion he had come to the first time: He was very unappreciative of what he had and he really had to thank Olivia for showing him the big mistake he was making.

If it wasn't for her, he and Sydney would be at each other's throats by now and his dad would be short before a total nerve collapse. The evening finally came an end and Olivia and Wen had to say their goodbye's because she had to head home to her grandma.

With his crutches he walked with Olivia to her house and as they reached the porch of the White's residence she finally said: "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." She was a little tongue tied at this hour, because she was very tired already.

"Yeah see you tomorrow sweetheart, have a good night sleep and I hope your dreaming of me tonight." Then she pulled him into a long kiss and they both were once again on cloud nine again, just forgetting everything that was around them at the moment. Back the Yamada household, Stella stood at the window of her room, looking down at the big trees standing in front of her house and thinking about that one short kiss she had shared with Charlie the night before after their concert at Dante's pizza. Was she really falling for their drummer?

Would they fit together as a couple? Or was Charlie just still a friend for her and her hormons just went crazy yesterday? Stella was so confused right now about that whole thing, so she decided to put it to rest for today and maybe things were getting clearer tomorrow.

_AN: Thanks to LemonadeMouthluver for reviewing the story, also thanks to Chad Damon for reviewing the story and putting it into her/his favorite stories list._

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_

_Thanks so to all readers of the story for giving me that much positive feedback_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day the mood between Charlie and Stella was a little awkward, because of what had happened the night after the concert. While Charlie was scared to talk to Stella about what had happened, because he thought she may think that the kiss between was a big mistake, Stella wasn't quite sure of her feelings for the drummer of Lemonade Mouth on the other side.

She couldn't really focus on school this day and later decided to talk about this sensitive topic with Charlie, that had prevented her from sleeping last night and she thought that Charlie felt the same way, even if he almost was avoiding her a little bit today.

Olivia had been in a very happy mood since she knew, that this week was the last without Wen at school and she even had started to count the days till the return of her lovely boyfriend to Mesa High School. They all made a little bit fun of her, wanting to know exactly how many days and hours and would be till Wen was back at school. Surely Olivia knew that something was up between Stella and Charlie, but she had decided to didn't ruin the good mood between them by pushing a subject that was clearly totally uncomfortable for the both of them. In the end she knew Stella or Charlie would come to her themselves for seeking some advice, Olivia had developed that great talent over the time to solve some problems between the band members that seemed unsolvable for the ones that had the big problem. After this school day, as Charlie was walking to the car of his mother that waited for him nearby, he suddenly heard a familiar voice behind him: "Hey Charlie wait for me!" Charlie turned around almost immediately, to see Stella to his discomfort and said as she catches to him:" Hey Stella what's up?"

He tried to sound as nonchalantly as best as he could, but Stella could see easily trough this charade that he had put up. "We've got to talk to about the kiss." Stella then finally blurted it out, cause she didn't want to remain silent about that one thing, that got her feelings so mixed up like she had never ever experienced it before. Now Charlie was really getting nervous, cause he feared that she would say now that their wonderful kiss had been the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life. "If you think the kiss was a mistake, you're right it was just spur of the moment, your hormomes played a evil prank you." Charlie then just blurted out directly in Stella's face and she was something between surprised and a little disappointed, cause that wasn't the thing that she wanted to say. Charlie walked quickly away to his mother's car, got immediately into it and then the both drove away, while Stella stood there trying her best to digest what just had happened.

Was she really that frightening to others, so that Charlie regretted now to have kissed her the night after their concert at Dante's pizza? She really couldn't answer that question herself, so she decided to stop by at Olivia's house later for a little surprise visit so the two could have a little girls talk about that one big problem she had right now with Charlie. A little later at home Stella finally finished her homework, and her mind was still racing because of what had happened just a few hours ago in front of the Mesa High School building and as hard as she had tried she still couldn't believe it.

She then made her way out of the house, said her mom goodbye and was then finally on her way to Olivia. She really hoped that the blonde could shed some light on the confusing behavior of the drummer of Lemonade Mouth and she didn't want to have that thing stand between the two of them. She loved Charlie, that was the one thing she had been really sure of for some time now, even if she didn't think she would ever fall for the brother of that famous youth soccer player Michael Delgado. After a few minutes of walking she finally arrived at Olivia's house and really hope that the blonde wouldn't mind the surprise visit.

Stella knocked at the door, anxiously waited for a reaction and then a very surprised Olivia finally opened her the door: " Hey Stella what's up? What brings you here to my house?"

"It's about Charlie, can I come in?" Olivia already knew in advance that it had to be something very serious, but she hadn't expected it to be about the drummer of the band. She finally opened the door wider, so Stella could come into her house and then they directly went up to the room of the blonde lead singer of Lemonade Mouth. As Olivia had closed the door behind her, Stella just took one deep breath and said: "I'm in love with Charlie, but aparentantly he thinks that I think the kiss the night after the concert at Dante's was a mistake."

"You've tried to talk with him about what has happened?"

"Yes I have but he doesn't really listen to me! And that's so frustrating to me!" Stella sighed and really hoped that her best friend would come up with a solution for this whole mish map .

They talked about the whole difficult situation for a couple of hours, Olivia's grandma bringing them two glasses filled with their favorite drink while doing that and finally the blonde came up with the ultimate rescue plan for a future relationship between Stella and Charlie.

They next day they had another big performance on a TV show, after all of them had stepped out of the limousine and made their way to the TV studio, Olivia took Charlie aside so she could talk alone with him about that "thing" between him and Stella. "Can You tell me now, what's that all about Olivia?" Charlie asked and was getting already impatient and earned a evil glare from her, that made him shut up as quickly as he had begun to speak.

"I'll make this short and sweet, if that's your wish Charlie. It's about Stella, she loves you Charlie. She tried her best to tell you that, yesterday but you didn't gave her the chance to talk so she kept it to herself."

Charlie was amazed by what the blonde Lead Singer had just told him and at the same time he really regretted just acting like the biggest idiot ever. Then they finally also got into the studio, because they had to get ready for the performance, what would be starting in a couple of minutes.

The six then manned their positions on stage, big spotlights and some cameras focused on them and even if that wasn't their first performance on TV they still were very nervous about it.

_"Turn Up The Music"___

_Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around  
>Who would have thought we'd all be here?<br>So let's mess around  
>Cause the future is unclear<br>We got nothing better to do  
>We're just trying to get through<br>Can you hear me?  
>Can you hear me?<br>Yeah_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Let the music groove you<br>Let the melody move you  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>When we're stuck and can't get free<br>No matter what, we'll still be singing  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>It's all we got<br>We're gonna use it  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>Yeah<em>

_All we have is now  
>Let's make the most of this<br>Come on break it out  
>So everyone can hear it<br>They don't have to understand  
>But we'll make them if we can<br>Do you hear me?  
>Are you with me?<br>Yeah_

_[Chorus:]__  
>Let the music groove you<br>Let the melody move you  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>When we're stuck and can't get free<br>No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah_

_Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Let the music groove you<br>Let the melody move you  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>When we're stuck and can't get free<br>No matter what, we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>

_Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah_

_AN: WOW! The story has now 25 Reviews, that's cool and I never ever expected it to be that much. Thanks to: Morganville Vampires No1 Fangirl for the reviews and for putting this story into his/her favorite stories list. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wen's health condition got better and better as another week went by very quickly. Olivia, Sydney and Wen's dad were so happy about the fact, that Wen could almost put the crutches aside.

Wen himself was so amazed by is quick recovery that he couldn't believe it that much at this point and just feared that all this was a dream that would be over very soon and to reassure him that he wasn't dreaming Olivia squeezed him playfully into his arm. Finally the last school week without Wen was over, and as Olivia got home she thought: _*I have to do something special for Wen, me and him finally reunited at school just calls for a little celebration. Maybe we could have a romantic dinner at Dante's? But I definitely have to rent the whole place just for us.* _Olivia then went downstairs, grabbed the landline in the living room and called Mo, cause she really wasn't that good with all that romantic stuff, Mo would certainly be a great advise giver because Scott had not been her first boyfriend ever.

"Hi Mo its Olivia, what's up? I need some advice from you, it's about Wen."

"Oh hey, that's a pleasant surprise to hear from you. What do you want to know?"

Mo asked and was a little bit worried that there was some "trouble in paradise".

"I want to surprise Wen with a romantic dinner at Dante's, where I want to sing to him also. You have more experience with relationships with guys then I do, so you could help me a lot with making this night special."

"Wow! That's a great Idea, Olive! and surely I'm going to help you to make this evening perfect for you, we can meet up at my house right now and discuss some ideas if you want." Mo suggested and was happy that she could help the blonde lead singer of Lemonade Mouth with her love life a little bit.

"Yeah sure, bye and see you in a few!" Olivia said then she hung up the phone, said to her grandma that she was meeting with Mo at her house and would be back at the evening.

Olivia finally arrived at Mo's house with her bike, placed it directly on a nearby tree and then knocked at the door of the Banjaree household. Just after a few seconds she had knocked at the door, Mo's father opened it and greeted her warmly: "Hello, you must be Olivia come on in, Mo is upstairs waiting for you. Her room is the first door on the left."

"Thanks Mister Banjaree." Olivia answered and then went upstairs to Mo's room. As she finally had crossed the last flight of stairs, Mo came out of her room and said: "Hey there you are, welcome to my modest home." She said, grinned a little and then they both walked into Mo's room to get started on ideas for the big surprise for Wen. The two girls talked and giggled a lot for a couple of hours and time didn't matter for them right now. Then Olivia started to yawn a little and said: "So I think I better get home now, thanks for all the cool ideas you had. I will go talk to Dante tomorrow, to rent his restaurant for tomorrow evening." Then the two girls walked back downstairs, said their goodbye's at the door of the banjaree household and then the blond lead singer of Lemonade Mouth rode back home on her bike.

Finally she reached her house, parked her bike in front of it and then went inside. She was very nervous about the preparations she had to make tomorrow and really hoped that tomorrow evening would be as good as she imagined it in her mind. In her dream that night she already imagined that wonderful evening with her lovely boyfriend and that thought made her sleep very good.

The next day Olivia went to Dante's pizza to talk to the owner about renting his restaurant for tonight. Dante's pizza was not so full at this time of the day, Tony Dante immediately walked up to her, a big smile across his face as he saw her and warmly greeted her: "Hey Olivia nice to see you, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Mister Dante, I'm doing good thanks for asking. I'm here because I have a question: Can I rent your restaurant for tonight? I want to surprise my boyfriend with a romantic candle light dinner and want to sing to him tonight also."

"Wow! Sure you can rent my restaurant for tonight, only for you I do it free of charge and I hope you and your boyfriend have a nice evening."

"Wow! Thank you so much, I really appreciate it you doing me that big favor." Olivia said, smiled at him and gave him a short hug. Later Charlie, Scott, Olivia, Mo and Stella all met up at Dante's to decorate the place for the romantic dinner between Olivia and Wen tonight. After everything was finally , the five best friends parted ways again and Olivia borrowed Mo to play the piano and Stella to play the guitar for her little private performance this evening.

A couple of hours later it was finally time to set the big plan for tonight in motion, Scott and Charlie picked Wen up from his house, before that stella had sent Wen a message on his phone that there would be a spontaneous at Dante's Pizza tonight. After approximately twenty minutes of walking Scott, Charlie and Wen finally reached their destination, to Wen that all seemed a little bit spooky because the two that escorted him here wouldn't tell him why there was a spontaneous band meeting on Saturday. The three got inside, where all lights were out and no people were seen nearby.

"Hey guys why are all the lights in here out?" Wen asked Scott and Charlie and thought that the whole situation became more spooky by the minute.

"I don't know man, but me and Charlie will have a look now and you just wait here, cause we don't want you to hurt yourself."

Wen got slightly impatient as the two still didn't return after a couple of minutes, then suddenly a big spotlight on the ceiling went on and he had to cover his eyes for a moment to adjust to the bright shining light.

Then Olivia stepped on the stage, smiled one of her famous smiles that he liked so much and then shortly after that Stella and Mo manned their positions on the little stage at Dante's pizza.

Olivia then grabbed the microphone and said directly looking at Wen, who now sat down at a nicely decorated table nearby the stage: "This song is called Thank you for loving me, I didn't wrote it but I thought it's such a beautiful song and its dedicated to you Wendell Gifford, I Love you with all my heart."

_It's hard for me to say the things  
>I want to say sometimes<br>There's no one here but you and me  
>And that broken old street light<br>Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words when I<em>

_Chorus:  
>Thank you for loving me<br>For being my eyes  
>When I couldn't see<br>For parting my lips  
>When I couldn't breathe<br>Thank you for loving me  
>Thank you for loving me<em>

_I never knew I had a dream  
>Until that dream was you<br>When I look into your eyes  
>The sky's a different blue<br>Cross my heart  
>I wear no disguise<br>If I tried, you'd make believe  
>That you believed my lies<em>

_Chorus:  
>Thank you for loving me<br>For being my eyes  
>When I couldn't see<br>For parting my lips  
>When I couldn't breathe<br>Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down  
>You ring the bell before they count me out<br>If I was drowning you would part the sea  
>And risk your own life to rescue me<em>

_Solo_

_Lock the doors  
>We'll leave the world outside<br>All I've got to give to you  
>Are these five words when I<em>

_Chorus:  
>Thank you for loving me<br>For being my eyes  
>When I couldn't see<br>You parted my lips  
>When I couldn't breathe<br>Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn't fly  
>Oh, you gave me wings<br>You parted my lips  
>When I couldn't breathe<br>Thank you for loving me_

_AN: Thanks to: lemonademouthluver and __Morganville Vampires No1 Fangirl for reviewing the story, I hope you like this chapter and I don't own the song Thank you for loving me, all rights go to Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora and Desmond Child for writing that wonderful romantic song._

_Thanks to Ilovetoreadandwrite for putting this story in her/his favorite story list._

_Please read and review_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After the song was finally finished tears of pure joy streamed down Wen's cheeks, because he was just touched so much by that wonderful song that Olivia had sung to him. She soon came down the stage, pulled him in a tight hug and gently consoled him. She was surprised that Wen was so touched by that performance, cause she had never saw him so sensitive ever before but that made her love him even more. Finally Wen calmed down and said with still a little shaky voice: "That was wonderful Liv." Then he softly took her face into his hands, gently stroke her cheek and softly kissed her forehead.

"That wasn't all I have in store for you sweetheart, don't know about you but I'm getting really hungry now." She said, took Wen by the hand and lead him back to the nicely decorated table. She let him sit down first, grabbed a remote that lay on a nearby table and lowered the lights in the room a little bit again, so she could turn on the candles for their romantic candle dinner. Wen was amazed by all the preparations that his girlfriend had made for this special evening and was very anxious to see what was coming next. Then a waiter came down the aisle into the restaurant, putting two plates with spaghetti in front of the two lovebirds. Wen smiled at Olivia because that was his favorite food and he figured she might have talked to Sydney or his dad to get this information without raising any suspicion. A few minutes after he had put down the plates in front of them, he returned one more time with two glasses filled with Lemonade and then Olivia and Wen were finally alone again.

They talked a lot for the rest of this perfect evening, laughed a lot and caressed each other's hands when they weren't eating. As the evening almost came to an end, Olivia got up from the table and said: "Before this wonderful evening ends I have a special present for you and I hope you like it." Then she went to another table nearby, grabbed a red flat package from underneath of it, handed it to Wen and then said: "Open it."

Anxiously Wen opened the little red box and brightly smiled as he saw what was inside of it: A framed picture with the whole band on it from their Madison Square Garden Performance and on the back were the words engraved: _Your one of the important persons in my life, thank you for being there when I needed you the most. Forever yours Olivia _

"Thank you Liv, that present means a lot to me and thank you for being also there for me, thanks to you I now appreciate what I have." Olivia then kissed his cheek, silently thanking him by doing that. She would be very happy if she would ever have had a little sister that bugged her but unfortunately she was an only child. Both of them finally made their way home, Scott had picked them up with his van and as they had reached Olivia's house they both said their goodbyes.

As Olivia was lying on her bed in her room later that night, she thought of the wonderful evening she and Wen had today, grabbed her IPod from the top drawer of her night stand and played a song she had recently started to like very much because it reminded her how lucky she was to be together with this one special boy, she had never expected to ever find after the big disappointments life had in store for her in the past.

_Thankful  
>You know my soul<br>you know everything about me there's to know  
>you know my heart<br>how to make me stop & how to make me go  
>you should know i love everything<br>about you don't you know_

_that i'm thankful  
>for the blessing<br>and the lessons that i've learned with you  
>by my side<br>that i'm thankful for the love  
>that you keep bringing in my life<br>in my life  
>Thankful so thankful<em>

_You know my thoughts  
>before i open up my mouth &amp; try to speak<br>you know my dreams  
>must be listening when i'm talking in my sleep<br>i hope you know  
>i love having you around me don't you know<em>

_that i'm thankful for the blessing  
>and the lessons that i've learned with you<br>by my side  
>that i'm thankful for the love<br>that you keep bringing in my life in my life_

_Don't you know that i'm thankful for the moment  
>when i'm down you always know how to make me smile<br>thankful for the moments & the joy that your bringing to my life_

_for the lessons that i've learned  
>for the trouble i've known<br>for the heartache & pain  
>that you've thrown my way<br>when i didn't think i could go on  
>but you made me feel strong<br>with you I am never alone_

_thankful so thankful_

_thankful for the blessing  
>and the lessons that i've learned with you<br>by my side  
>that i'm thankful so thankful for the love<br>that you keep bringing in my life in my life  
>thankful so thankful<em>

_when i'm down you always know how to make me smile  
>thankful for all the joy that your bringing to my life<br>thankful so thankful_

At the same time late this evening Charlie sat on his drums, just playing some random tunes on it and his mind was racing because of that one thing that Olivia had told him yesterday. He had never expected that Stella would ever feel for him more than a friend, never had there been any indication that the rebellious guitarist was into boys in general. Charlie and all the others that knew Stella better had got to know her as a person that always questioned authority. For him the situation wasn't that easy as it may seem from some person outside but truth was: He still wasn't over his feelings for Mo, even if her relationship with Scott now seemed stronger than ever. On the other hand he also had feelings for Stella that went beyond friendship, but he wasn't sure if their relationship could work because they both were the exact opposites when it came to their personalities.

He had to talk to Olivia tomorrow; maybe she would know a way out of this difficult situation.

_AN: Thanks to Morganville Vampires No1 Fan girl for reviewing the story, thanks also to lemonademouthluver for reviewing. Thanks to: peaches 229 and pink 89765 for putting this story into his/ her favorite stories list._

_I hope you like this chapter_

_Please read and review_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next day Charlie went down to breakfast this morning, with the thoughts about that whole complicated "love situation" almost giving him a big headache because he just couldn't decide on what feelings he should act on.

Deep down he still hoped, that Mo and Scott would break up some time in the future even if he didn't want to see her upset. Charlie's brother Michael was visiting his family over the weekend; he had arrived on Friday and would make its way back to his home by Sunday afternoon.

He clearly noticed that something was bothering his younger brother, but clearly didn't want to push him because Charlie would surely open to anybody if he was ready for it. "So what is it to suddenly be one of the popular kids at school?" Michael asked Charlie, bit into his toast with peanut butter and was anxious to hear how his younger sibling coped with the sudden fame, and deep down he knew that Charlie wouldn't let the fame change his personality in a negative way. He always had been a very modest person, even if he was such a talented guy but he had played that down sometimes in the past before Lemonade Mouth got that big as it was right now.

After Charlie finally had finished chewing on his sandwich he said: "It's difficult to get used to, sometimes it still feels like a dream but it's great that so many people like our music so much." Charlie loved to be part of Lemonade Mouth; he really couldn't imagine live without his band mates, they were almost like a second family to him and especially Olivia had become like a sister to him that he could always come to for some advice. The two brothers continued eating breakfast in silence, because neither one of them knew what to say right now at the moment. Michael could only guess right now, what got his brothers mind racing so much that he seemed a little absent sometimes, maybe a girl was the reason or he had problems at school. Charlie finally got up from the table, said goodbye to his big brother and then made his way to Olivia's house on his bike. He really hoped that she wouldn't mind, him making a surprise visit to her house and that she could help him out of that big emotional mess he was in right now. Charlie had one big problem: He felt the same way that Stella felt towards him, but he still couldn't give up on his crush on Mo, even she had clearly told him that she just wanted to be friends.

But deep down he wanted to prove to Mo, that he was the right boyfriend for her not Scott, who had disappointed the Indian base player more than once. He was so focused on thinking about what he should do, that he almost missed the house of Wen's girlfriend and had to drive back a little bit with his bike.

Finally he then leaned his bike against the wall of the house, gently knocked on the door and then nervously waited for a reaction from inside the house. While he waiting at the doorstep, he was already having second thoughts about telling this whole thing Olivia, sure Stella had to know the truth about his feelings towards her but on the other side Charlie surely didn't want to hurt her.

This whole thing was just so overwhelming for him, because he had never been in this kind of situation before. All the past years before the founding of Lemonade Mouth, he was just one of the many pupils that went to the High School by the name Mesa High. But as the band became so popular at school, she just wasn't one unknown face, he was now one of the popular people at school. He soon had learned that being popular wasn't that totally cool at all as he had thought in the beginning, when one girl just wanted to be his girlfriend because he was famous but to his personal disadvantage, it took long for him to realize that. Then the door was finally opened by Olivia, who clearly had a surprised look on her face: "Hey Charlie what brings you here to my house? What's up?"

"I've got to talk to you, it's about Stella and it's very urgent." Charlie said and hoped that the blonde had time for him now.

Olivia knew by now that something had to be very wrong, because of the urgency that had been clearly heard in Charlie's response, so she just nodded, opened the door a little bit more and motioned him to come in. Charlie finally got into house, Olivia gently closed the door behind him and then they went upstairs to her room, so the two could discuss the big problem at hand.

For a couple of minutes they both looked at awkwardly at each other, because Charlie didn't really know what to say a t first. After what felt nearly like an eternity of silence for her Charlie finally said: "Olivia you've got to help me! I love Stella too, but I still have a crush on Mo, even she is very happy with Scott right now." Olivia had to admit at that moment, that she was little bit shocked to hear about Charlie still having feelings for Mo, even if the Indian base player of the band had told him that she just wanted to be friends and nothing more. In the next few hours, the blonde lead singer of Lemonade Mouth tried her best to convince Charlie to finally let his feelings for Mo go, because Mo and Scott were extremely happy together even after all the ups and downs in the past.

Charlie finally then left the White's house, definitely very happy with the result because now he knew what he had to do: Tell Stella that he also loves her, even that made him now very nervous.

He then directly drove to the Yamada household on his bike, meanwhile in the sky dark clouds were beginning to form and Charlie drove a little faster to reach his destination before it would start to rain. But as he was about to reach Stella's house, the sky opened its "doors" and big loads of rain came down from heaven. Charlie was already totally wet, but he continued to drive a little more faster with his bike. As he reached the drive way of Stella's house, he lost control of his bike and fell to the ground very hard, feeling every inch of pain from the fall.

Suddenly Charlie saw a little silhouette running out into the rain from the Yamada house, because the rain was making it so difficult to clearly see he couldn't make out who it exactly was till he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Charlie! Your ok?" A really concerned Stella asked, who was also now getting totally wet because of the rain. With Stella's help, Charlie finally got up from the ground but because it was so difficult to walk for him Stella did her best to support him in that matter. They finally got inside, she gave him something fresh to wear and for a couple of minutes there was an very akward silence between them, but then without saying anything Charlie leaned into Stella, pledged for entrance on her button lip, almost pulled away but then Stella kissed him back in a very passionate way.

_AN: Thanks to lemonademouthluver and Morgan ville Vampires Fan Girl No 1 for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter._

_Please Read and review_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hand in Hand Stella and Charlie walked into Mesa High the next day and as the new couple had finally reached Olivia's locker, where they all would usually meet before their individual first periods for today Wen immediately greeted them with a bright smile on his face: "Good Morning Mister and Misses Delgado, how are you doing today?"

Stella blushed heavily at that comment from Wen for the first time ever, since the six knew each other and that was quite a surprise for the other five members of Lemonade Mouth. Finally after she had collected herself again she answered: "Thanks for asking Wen, were doing fine and we're not married yet!" Then she playfully hit him into his shoulder with a little grin on her face and the others joined in to the contagious laughing. After the bell that signaled the beginning of the first period for today, Olivia walked up to Charlie, gently put a hand on his right shoulder and said in a low voice so only he could hear it: "I'm glad that I could help you with finally finding the girl who truly loves you." Charlie smiled at her and said: "Thanks Olivia, you're like the sister I've never had."

The blonde Lead Singer blushed a little bit on that comment and then answered before finally walking away: "You're welcome and will do it again any time you need any help in the future."

Charlie watched Olivia walking away completely and then went off into the other direction to get to the history class. He laced his hand together with his new girlfriend and really hoped that they would have a relationship that would satisfy them both. Sure both of them were such extreme opposites to each other when it came to the personality but it only mattered to Charlie that they loved each other. Some the people that saw walking together hand in hand into the history classroom of Miss Peters laughed at them, one of them being Jules, the girl that had tried more then once to steal Mo's boyfriend Scott.

After their first period for today, the members of Mudslide Crush once the number one band here at school met up for rehearsal and even if they weren't as nearly as popular as their arch rivals Lemonade Mouth or as the lead singer of Mudslide Crush still called them Looser mouth they still had a strong fan base at the school, which stayed loyal to them no matter what. For Ray it really didn't matter any more, that his once best friend and lead guitarist had left the band, he just had replaced him with a guitarist that was even better then Scott has been in Ray's opinion.

_My girl is hotter than your girl_

_You know it, you know it_

_My ride is sweeter than your ride_

_You know it, you know it_

_Don't ya wish U were us? (Us)_

_Don't ya wish U were us? (Us)_

_You know we own this party_

_You know we run this town_

_I'm about to steal your girlfriend_

_I'm about to knock you down_

_Sorry, but your train has left the station_

_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation_

_Never really got an invitation did ya? Did ya?_

_Hey! What? Don't ya wish U were us?_

_Hey! What? Don't ya wish you could rock?_

_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P._

_You're L.O.L., we're B-I-G._

_No one really likes you that much_

_Don't ya wish U were us?_

_Yeah! Don't you wish U were us?_

_Yeah, I score in every game now_

_You know it, you know it_

_You ride the pine for nine now_

_You blew it, you blew it_

_Don't ya wish U were us? (Us)_

_Don't ya wish U were us? (Us)_

_You know we rule this beach, yo_

_We kick sand in your face_

_We're gonna crash your birthday_

_And eat up all your cake_

_Sorry, but your train has left the station_

_Maybe you should try a permanent vacation_

_You're a member of the loser nation_

_Loser, Loser_

_Hey! What? Don't ya wish U were us?_

_Hey! What? Don't ya wish you could rock?_

_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P._

_You're L.O.L., we're B-I-G._

_No one really likes you that much_

_Don't ya wish U were us?_

_Yeah! Don't you wish U were us?_

_Now all the pretty girls are waiting_

_To get their picture taken_

_With the crush_

_Don't ya wish U were us?_

_Yeah, don't ya wish U were us?_

_Well, don't ya?_

_Hey! What? Don't ya wish U were us?_

_Hey! What? Don't ya wish you could rock?_

_You're M.I.A., we're V.I.P._

_You're L.O.L., we're B-I-G._

_No one really likes you that much_

_Don't ya wish U were us?_

_Yeah! Don't you wish U were us?_

At the other side of the school, Charly and Wen went to their next period for today: Mathematics with Mister Smith, what was one of the periods that the two had together on their weekly schedule. During this period Charlie wasn't fully paying attention to today's lesson and that almost got him into big trouble with Mister Smith as Charlie almost took too long to answer one question related to a recent subject in today's lesson.

"Next time, please pay better attention Mister Degaldo." Mister Smith their Mathematics teacher and then moved on with the lesson.

Wen was happy that he could return to school full time this week on Wednesday, today and tomorrow would be the last two days of him doing only half of the time at school. A little impatient he looked at his watch; this subject was definitely not one of his favorites at school, even if it wasn't that bad in it. Finally the second subject for today came to an end and as the bell rang, Wen and Charlie couldn't get quick enough out of the class room after the teacher had given him their homework assignments in this subject, and as the pupils saw how difficult the homework was that made them sigh. As the school day was almost getting into the second part of classes Wen had to make his way home, because the doctors had said to him it was the best to wait till Wednesday to return fulltime to school, because they really didn't want to jeopardize the fast recovery that he had gone through. Olivia walked with him to the parking spaces and before Wen's dad finally picked them up Olivia and him kissed him very long right there on the spot and it didn't really matter to both of them, that there some pupils from Mesa High standing around them, very curiously surveying the whole situation in front of them.

_AN: Thanks to Amythegreatone for the review and for reminding me off the correct name of Charlie's brother and I will certainly correct that._

_I hope you liked the chapter, please read and review_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The school day was finally over, the first day as a couple in public for Stella and Charlie had been uncomfortable and they both were happy as they made it through the day. Olivia finally reached her home, walked into the kitchen and said to her grandma that was sitting at the kitchen table: "Hi grandma how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine my dear, how was school?"

"It was ok." Olivia answered short and sweet, was very typical for her because she wasn't so much of a person that talked very much. Then out of the blue a slight smile appeared on her face, as the thought came to her mind again that Wen would be back at school full time on wednesday, that was just in time before their next gig at dante's pizza on Friday. She then made her way upstairs to her room, grabbed her landline phone on the way to it and quickly dialed Wen's number, really wondering what he had been doing the last couple of hours. Only after two rings, Wen finally picked up the phone and Olivia just couldn't help but smile like a total goofball into the telephone as she heard the voice of her boyfriend on the other end of the line.

"I really missed you the last periods at school."

"Missed you too sweetie." Wen said and wished that Olivia was right here with him, so that he could hold her into his arms and stroke her cheeks softly. There was silence between them for some seconds and then Olivia finally said: "I'm coming over right now, can't wait till tomorrow to see you again." Then on the end Wen also started to smile, because he was again totally amazed that his lovely girlfriend knew that is was thinking the same thing as him.

"Don't you have some homework to do Olive?" He asked in a half serious tone but as hard as he tried he just couldn't stop smiling while saying that.

"Yes but that can wait some hours." Olivia said and right at that moment she was totally on cloud nine, as the people that were so deeply in love with someone would describe the feeling they had when they would speak with their partner. Olivia hung up the phone, then made her way downstairs, grabbed her keys for the house, put it into her jeans pocket and said to her grandma: "I'm going over to Wen's house bye grandma."

"Bye my dear, don't be back too late." Grandma White said and waved her granddaughter goodbye. She was really happy for the two teenagers and was really confident that that relationship would last for a very long time, because Wen loved her granddaughter so much that he wasn't able to ever hurt her. Live hadn't been easy for Olivia in the past, she was often picked on by the other pupils at school, her mother died as Olivia was six years old and soon after that her father got himself into prison. Since then Olivia didn't let anyone close to her besides her grandmother, before she met Stella, Charlie, Wen and Mo she had no friends around to talk to and that had worried Olivia's grandma for a long time. Olivia finally reached Wen's house, gently knocked on the door and then anxiously waited for an answer from inside the Gifford's residence. After a short waiting time Wen finally opened the door, smiled at her lovingly and then opened the door wider for her to let her in to his home. Olivia hugged him tightly, kissed him softly on one cheek and then stepped foot into his house.

They walked into the kitchen, their hands laced together, both smiling and feeling totally comfortable with the company of the other one. Together they walked into the kitchen where they were greeted by Sydney and Wen's little sister Georgina: "Hi Olivia." Wen's little sister warmly greeted her and then also Sydney looked up from her books and said: "Oh hi Olivia nice to see you, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good thanks for asking Sydney." Olivia answered and smiled at her; she even liked Sydney from the beginning and didn't have a clue why Wen would ever start to hate her. But since her little "talk" she and Wen had before the Rising Star Talent Competition, Wen had realized that he had behaved like a total idiot towards Sydney and decided to give her a fair chance in being his step mom, even if he still missed his real mom very much. Wen got him and his girlfriend a little snack out of the fridge and then said goodbye to Sydney for the moment, as they headed upstairs to Wen's room. They both then lay down on the bed in Wen's room and Olivia tightly snuggled herself against her boyfriend, Wen got his arms around her, softly stroke her hair and said: "You look absolutely beautiful today Olive. "

That comment made her blush a little and she just thanked him with a gentle kiss on his right cheek. Then she said:" Isn't that wonderful, that all band members now have finally found their special someone?" And as she said that Wen just brightly grinned at her and said: "Yes it sure is a wonderful thing and I can't imagine a life without you since we got so close to each other."

They continued to just lay there in silence for a couple more minutes just enjoying each other's company and Olivia just forgot everything that happened around her and Wen. Meanwhile at the other end of the town Stella and her mother were shopping since her mother had got out of her the big secret that her daughter was finally having her first boyfriend and that also made her hope that the odd behavior against authority figures was finally over. As her mother picked out a beautiful blue dress in the first clothing store they walked in Stella sighed as she saw, because that really wasn't a style she would ever consider. Miss Yamada saw the look on her daughters face and said: "Come on Stella, you want to look nice for your boyfriend don't you?"

"Do you mean I look ugly because of the clothing I'm wearing right now?" Stella asked with a disapproving look on her face. "NO! I would never say that, I just mean that your clothes isn't that...how you teenager say? What girls usually wear?" Stella's mom said and hoped to ease the tension with a little smile on her face. Mom and Daughter then continued their little shopping tour, while Miss Yamada swept through the store searching for some clothes that would look nice on Stella, her daughter grabbed her mobile phone: *_Hi Charlie, I'm doing shopping with my mom right now and she just picks out some clothes, that really don't fit my style. You want to meet later this evening at Dante's to drink something? Please write back asap lots of love stella*_

_AN: Thanks to: lemonademouthluver, Hayley Kioko Fan1 and Wolf Girl for reviewing the story._

_Thanks to: Hayley Kioko Fan1 for putting this story into her/his Favorite Stories list and Lightning B for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list._

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that day Charlie and Stella sat together at their favorite restaurant Dante's Pizza, where the band would have their next gig this Friday. Much to her dissapointment her had got her to wear one of the girly outfits that her mother had picked out for her, for Charlie Stella looked a little weird in this girlier clothes but he liked the new Stella also very much.

"This outfit really looks good on you Stella. Surely unusual for you to wear , but sometimes a change of your clothing stlye can be a good thing." Charlie said but earned a little skeptical look from his girlfriend and then she said: "You really think that Charlie?"

"Yes Stella, i just couldn't lie to you sweetie." He smiled at her and that Stella blush for a moment, Stella was embarresed by that so she quickly looked to the floor. After some moments silence between them Stella finally composed herself again and said: "Thanks for saying that Charlie, that's so sweet of you." Meanwhile Olivia and Wen were sitting in a comfy couch in the living room of the Gifford residence, watching some TV and ocassionly stealed some glances at each other, Olivia got a little tired after a while and lay her head down on Wen's strong shoulder, Wen softly stroke her hair and in a comfortable silence they continued to watch some TV together. Olivia had brought her homework to Wen's house and finished it there after half an hour, she had been pretty exhausted after that because it had been a lot of homework to do and she was after she had finally finished it.

Olivia yawned a litte and then said: "I think I better get home now Sweetie."

"Ok Olive, I walk you to the door." Wen said and also yawned a little because he was also very tired. Then the two finally reached the door, Olivia said goodbye to Wen and Sydney and finally she stepped out into the dark. At Dante's Pizza Stella and Charlie had spontaneously decided to eat something, Stella had decided to order a Salami Pizza and Charlie had decided on Spaghetti. Charlie Innocently smiled a couple of times at Stella and she shly smiled back at him a couple of times, and blushing a couple of times because she just wasn't used to this kind of affection. Stella then fell into a little trance as she admired the body of Charlie a little bit, she just had never noticed that Charlie was actually so muscular and was really amazed by that. But she quickly mentally scolded himself for acting like some love sick teenager. During the next two hours the two teenagers stole some glances at each other, still getting used to a bit being a couple now. Later after the two were finally finished with eating Charlie payed for everything and Stella timidly thanked him.

"No problem Stell, by the way you look beautiful tonight." Charlie smiled at her, took her hand and gently kissed it. _*Wow! I guess he really has fallen for me head over heels* _ Stella thought and then kissed Charlie on one cheek as a thank you for the nice compliment that Charlie had made about her outfit. The two then walked hand in hand to next bus stop, both of them really happy with the nice evening they have had. "That was really nice….we should do this again sometime." Stella then said as they were finally on the bus ride back home, the rest of the bus ride back home they just hold on to each other's hands and Charlie softly stroke it the whole time.

Olivia arrived home, walking through the door with a big smile on her face because she was still very much on Cloud Nine after another wonderful evening with Wen. Olivia and her grandma then talked for some minutes in the living room, then the blonde lead singer of Lemonade Mouth yawned a little, then wished her grandma a good night and then walked upstairs to her room. The next day all the six members of Lemonade Mouth met up before the school building, today they would also have a big performance in a city mall, where they had been invited to the big opening party of the new electronic store that opened its today. They were really excited about that big gig and even if they were professionals by now, they were also a little bit nervous about singing in front of that big crowd. Before Wen and Olivia went to their first periods for today, Wen said to Olivia: "Before you Olive, I've got a little surprise for you in the afternoon break today, so meet me at your locker after the last period before the afternoon break. "

"Ok will do, see you later sweetheart." Olivia replied and before she walked off into the other direction, she softly kissed him right on the mouth not worrying any more about the evil Mister Brennigan coming by on his scooter and so getting caught by him. Wen looked a little surprised at her at first but then he brightly smiled at her and stood there right at his spot till his lovely girlfriend wasn't seen anymore. Then he got out the books for his first period for today out of his locker, locked it again and then made his way to the classroom just as the bell rang. At the other end of the school Scott rolled his eyes in disgust as he saw Ray Beech walking by arm In arm with Jules and doing the looser sign in Scotts direction with his right hand. Mo was right by his side, grabbing his hand in support, gently stroke and said: "Don't worry about him, let him play his games if he wants to." Scott just smiled at her and scolded himself mentally for letting Ray get to him and then he softly kissed Mo on her cheek and they continued to walk the rest of the way to their shared first period in a comfortable silence.

_AN: Thanks to- Lemonademouthluver and Haley Kioko Fan 1 for reviewing the story and to Kaatangs Wryda for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list. I Hope you like this, please read and review_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

School finally came to an end on that day of Lemonade Mouth's big performance at the grand opening of the new electronic store not far away from school. The pupils at school had been talking about that big event this afternoon all day long, much to the dismay of Principal Brennigan and to the happiness of the music teacher Miss Reznik, that also was happy for not only now having a big auditorium for the music subject but also classrooms outside of the basement of the school. Along with many other teachers from school she would be definetly at the Mall to watch some of her students perform live on stage this afternoon.

The six members of the band meanwhile met up in front of the school building to discuss some last things before the rehearsal in one hour at Dante's pizza, what had become their standard place to rehearse for any big performances that were here right in their home town. Charlie gave Stella a long goodbye kiss before he finally got picked up by his mother and Stella waved at him, as he got his head out of the window of the car before they finally drove off. "Did I already say how cute you two look together? " Olivia asked and then started to heavily grin at her, as she realized Stella was blushing again because of that comment. But then the Lead Singer of Lemonade Mouth said on a more serious note: "I'm seriously really happy for you two, you two make a great couple. So is everybody ready for the big performance in a couple of hours?" Olivia then said to change a subject, so the "spotlight" wouldn't be on Stella anymore. Even if it was with some hesitation, they all one by one nodded their head to silently say that they were ready for the big performance at the Mall this afternoon.

"That's good to know guys and believe me, you're definetly not the only ones who are nervous about tonight's performance in front of that very very big crowd. But I'm confident that this performance will go as smoothly as all the others" The last part she said as a little pep talk for her band mates and really hoped it would work.

One Hour before the last rehearsal for the performance at the Mall, Olivia and Wen met up at Olivia's house. Right now they were sitting on the big terrace sipping their all-time favorite drink lemonade and about all the things that came to their mind right now. "So you already have any ideas which songs we are going to play at the Mall tonight? " Wen asked his lovely girlfriend, who was also the lead singer of the band and by that had a lot to say when it came to the songs they played on every concert. They all had decided that Olivia would make a great bandleader, since that big revolution at school she had taken a big part in, Olivia had opened up a lot more, not so shy anymore like her old self was before Lemonade Mouth became such a big thing.

"I think we should be definitely playing High Wire and Breakthrough and I'm open for suggestions for possible encores to rehearse. "

"We sure will come up with a good setlist as always, with you as our bandleader to manage all that." Wen then said gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and that whole comment made her blush heavily and she didn't know how to respond to that huge vote of confidence from her loving boyfriend, who always had an open ear for her problems. So she just brightly at him and kissed him right there on the spot not caring for moment that her grandma could come onto the terrace at any moment and catch them in their little make out session.

Wen was a little surprised by the baldness of his girlfriend but he gladly granted her tongue entrance into his mouth. Later the six then met up for rehearsal and all of them were still very nervous, even if they all did their very best to cover it up.

Some little mess-ups occurred during rehearsal but in a combined effort they finally rehearsed all the songs they wanted to play tonight and high fived each other one by one. The mood between Mo and Scott wasn't so good right now, as the rest of the band witnessed Scott storming out of the door apparently after a fight with Mo. Wen and Olivia looked at each other and were now a little bit worried about the fact Scott maybe not coming to their in just a few hours. And unfortunately they were totally right with their worries and much to the dismay of Olivia Mo and Scott reacted very aggressive when she brought up the question what was the big conflict between them. So the mood was really bad just a couple of minutes before their performance but they had to get through it one way or another, there wasn't really any backing out of this, even if Mo and Scott could barely get their act together. The crowd was loudly screaming as Lemonade Mouth stepped onto the stage and shortly after that started their first song of the setlist:

_Oooh yeah, mmmm_

_Breakthrough_

_Up, down, spinnin' all around_

_Fly high, falling to the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time keeps skippin' out a beat_

_Left, right, trippin' on your feet_

_Life is like a string of cloudy days_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on moving on_

_Keep on moving on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Stop, still, take another breath_

_Road block, move it to the left_

_Get around whatever's in your way_

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces_

_Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers_

_It's gonna be your turn to play_

_Gonna be your turn to play_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes_ _it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on movin' on_

_Keep on movin' on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_You can see it in the blind sight_

_Movin' through the limelight_

_Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right_

_Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright_

_Usually in life there's one shot, this is on_

_listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you_

_Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you_

_wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to_

_Keep pushing till you breakthrough_

_Sometimes it's raisin' your voice_

_Sometimes it's makin' some noise_

_Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong_

_Whenever you can't see the light_

_Whenever_ _there's no end in sight_

_Keep on, keep on movin' on_

_Keep on movin' on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop_

_Here comes a breakthrough _

_AN: Thanks to- movie music addict 24 for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list thanks to Hayley Kioko Fan 1 and LemonadeMouthluver for reviewing the story. _

_I hope you like this Chapter, please read and review_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

„ The people of you, who have been to more than one show, will definitely know this next song but for all the others this one is called: Here we go." Olivia said into the microphone and most of people in front of the stage started loudly screaming.

_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, Come on, Be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_Hey now_

_we no longer wait around_

_My team stronger than weights now_

_Keeps on growing_

_Our muscles keeps on showing_

_We came here to make a change_

_We came here to rearrange_

_We came here cause we believe_

_We came here cause we achieve, yeah_

_While I've got the microphone_

_Make sure how i feel is known_

_All for one we rock the zone_

_How I feel to each his own_

_All my people treat em right_

_We reserve the right to fight_

_For what we want, for what we need_

_To the front we shall proceed_

_Here we come and we're ready to_

_go, go, go_

_Better run cause we don't take_

_no, no, no_

_So come on_

_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, Come on, Be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_We're motivated (motivated)_

_We're aggravated (aggravated)_

_We're dedicated_

_So now you better play fair_

_determination (and) will power_

_With consideration_

_we will devour_

_We're on our own_

_But we are one_

_Shoulder_ _to shoulder we'll fight until_

_we see the sun_

It's just a matter of time

Before you see our way

We fight with all of our lives

We do this everyday

_Here we come and we're ready to_

_go, go, go_

_Better run cause we don't take_

_no, no, no_

_So come on_

_Be_ _heard, Be strong, Be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, Come on, Be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, Come on, Be loud_

_We're gonna raise our_ _voice _

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_Yeah_

_I said we're tired of this_

_We're going to stand up_

_for what we believe in_

_We might be on our own_

_But we are one_

_Everybody ready_

_Come on_

_Let's go_

_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, Come on, Be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

You gotta hear me now

_You gotta hear me now_

_Be heard, Be strong, Be proud_

_I wanna make some noise_

_Stand up, Come on, Be loud_

_We're gonna raise our voice_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now_

_You gotta hear me now _

After the song finally finished the crowd loudly cheered again and all the six members of the band were definitely totally on Cloud Nine because of that enormous standing ovations from that big crowd in front of the stage, that had been set up just a few feet away from the new fancy electronic shop that opened his doors for customers today.

Olivia was clearly worried about Mo and Scott at the moment, because their relationship had hit a rough patch after things had been going so good between them for a while. But she decided to put that thoughts way for a while so she could fully focus on the performance. The crowd continued to enormously cheer for them and Lemonade Mouth continued to perform for one more hour and even had to play three encores before they finally leave the stage.

The six high fived each other after the flawless performance and were really happy about the great time they had on stage. Mo and Scott quickly parted ways before any of the rest of the band could ask them what the big problem between them right now was. They all really hoped that Mo and Scott would get on the same page again soon, because the longer this fight between went on the moral in the band would be down the drain for sure. Olivia would surely survey the situation and would surely intervene when it would become nesarcary; she surely hoped that Mo and Scott could solve their problems on their own. To lighten up the mood a little bit Olivia said: "Let's go something drinking, drinks are completely on me. What do you say?"

"Sounds very good to me." Stella said and then others quickly agreed with her and then the four friends made their way out of the mall to a nearby café.

On the other end of the city Mo was sitting on a lonely park bench crying her eyes out because Scott had broken her heart again, she had caught him making out with another girl and this time she wouldn't take him back again.

_Insecure_

_In her skin_

_Like a puppet, a girl on a string_

_Broke away_

_Learn to fly_

_If you want her back gotta let her shine_

_So it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought_ _you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's _

_She's so gone_

_Here I am_

_This is me_

_And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_

_Are you mad?_

_That you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_

_'Cause the girl that you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

_You won't find her around_

_You can look but you won't see_

_The girl I used to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone away_

_Like history_

_She's so gone_

_Baby, this is me, yeah_

_She's so gone_

_That's so over now_

_She's so gone_

You won't find her around

You can look but you won'tsee

ThegirlIused to be

'Cause she's

She's so gone

(That's so over now)

She's so gone

(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see

_The girl I used_ _to be_

_'Cause she's_

_She's so gone_

_So long_

_She's so gone_

_Gone, gone, gone _

_AN: Thanks to- Lemonade Mouth for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and for writing a review. Thanks to- lemonademouthluver , Lemonade Mouth and Hayley Kioko fan 1 for reviewing the story. I hope you like this Chapter, please read and review._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next day at band rehearsal, after Mo had found out that Scott had been cheating on her once again with another girl, both appeared for rehearsing and after a lot of asking from Olivia who was worried about the moral in the band Mo told the blonde lead singer what happened between her and Scott. "Maybe this all a big misunderstanding and some girl at school just spread that rumor to get Scott for her:" Olivia suggested after hearing the whole story from the base player of Lemonade Mouth.

"No Olivia it's definitely not, Scott just can't stay faithful to me!" Mo angry exclaimed but shortly after her little outburst she felt very uncomfortable to shout like that at her one of her good friends and said: "I'm sorry, didn't want to be that rude to you but it just frustrates me so much, that I gave Scott another chance and he betrays me like that!"

"No problem Mo, I totally can understand you." Olivia said and reassuringly gently patted her back with one hand. The blonde was glad that she and Mo were finally able to have some girls talk about that one big problem that bothered Mo so much.

Meanwhile Scott didn't want to talk about the problems with Mo; he just wanted to move on with his life. Sure he had loved Mo with all his heart, but betraying her like that seemed the only way for him to end this. He just didn't want to have to hide his feelings for his little Indian princess anymore just because Mohini's father still forbid his daughter to have any relationship with a boy. Sure how he ended hadn't been very gentlemen like but it was too late to take anything back of what he had done to Mo. After rehearsal all the six went to their favorite restaurant Dante's Pizza and Charlie decided to pay for all the drinks, as a little celebration of the fact that Wen had finally fully recovered from the bad accident a couple of weeks ago. As usually Olivia and Wen were sitting very close to each other, flirting a little bit with the other but not being that obvious because of the recent breakup between Scott and Mo.

Scott had even considered for some time now leaving Lemonade Mouth for good, because he just believed that he couldn't be around his former little Indian Princess anymore. He tried a couple of times this evening to talk to her, pleaded to her to him the chance to explain his actions but to no avail, Mo blocked her ex- boyfriend totally and simply said that she didn't want to talk about it. Scott finally gave up and tried his best to enjoy the rest of the evening with the rest of the band. Had he really made the right decision? Or didn't he just try hard enough to hold on his relationship besides the constant problem Mo's father had with it? Maybe he didn't try hard enough to hold on that special he now used to have with Mo but it was just too late now to turn things around for the better and he had to live with that fact one way or another. Why had love had to be that complicated sometimes? Scott had asked himself a couple of times this year but just couldn't give the easy answer he wanted so badly.

The ways off the six friends then finally parted, because they all had to get up early again tomorrow for school. Wen escorted his lovely girlfriend all the way home and suddenly in the middle of walking Olivia just stopped for a moment, looked up at the stars and said: "Wow! , the stars up in the sky look so wonderful tonight:"

Wen smiled and answered: "Yes they are, but not as wonderful as you look Olive." Then Olivia turned around to face him, blushed a little bit and said: "Wow, thanks Wen. I'm really lucky to have you as my loving partner by my side." Then she softly kissed him on his cheek, took one of his hands in hers and they continued to walk towards Olivia's house.

Meanwhile Scott finally parked his car into the driveway of his parents' house, got out of the car, then locked the car with his car keys and finally went inside. He loved his car even if wasn't that new anymore, but he had been very happy when his father had bought him a used car to his eighteen birthday.

_Listen up_

_This is the story on how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

_With music up in our heads_

_She said_

_I've been out on the edge_

_Breathin' a little bit of fresh air_

_Big dreams, I took a chance_

_Held out for everything I've got here_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_

_Hanging on without a fear_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_Runnin' through a wildfire_

_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere_

_Walking on a tight rope_

_No net, high hopes_

_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_Na na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_This is the story on how we lived_

_The glory of what we did_

_It started when we were kids_

With music up in our heads

She said

_Big top, turning around, no clowns_

_I'm running as I hit the ground_

_Front row, big show is sold out_

_So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus_

_Hanging on without a fear_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_Runnin' through a wildfire_

_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere_

_Walking on a tight rope_

_No net, high hopes_

_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_Na na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_When it comes to the beat_

_Seeing that the heads are moving_

_Move off your seat_

_Achievement is what we're really doing_

_Freedom of speech_

_I'm in it just to win it_

_I'm springin' and I can see it_

_In the end that you can be it_

_'Cause it's patience, it's statements_

_Famous greatness_

_Movin' 'til you make it through_

_And maybe you can make it too_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere_

_Walking on a tight rope_

_No net, high hopes_

_Step back, I'm gonna make it over_

_Na na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_Na na na-na-na na na_

_Livin' on a high wire_

_On top, baby_

_We're looking down now_

_Livin' on a high wire _

Hand in Hand Stella and Charlie were walking home and Stella was very happy right now. As they finally reached her house Charlie then said: "Ok, I guess I see you at school tomorrow then Stella." But before he could go Stella softly grabbed his hand to keep him close to her and just said: "I have to give you something special before you go Charlie."

Then she softly kissed him, Charlie gladly granted his girlfriend's tongue entrance into his mouth and for a couple of minutes they just forgot everything around them.

_AN: Thanks to- Hayley Kioko Fan 1 for reviewing the story, thanks to- daughter of the wise Athena for reviewing the story, thanks to- lemonademouthluver for reviewing the story._

_I hope you like this Chapter, please read and review_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next couple of days Mo tried her best to finally bury the thoughts about the failed relationship with Scott once and for all. She and Olivia spent a lot of time together, met at Mo's or Olivia's house and talked about "girls stuff". She really had no idea right now, when exactly she could trust a man again, because she just needed all the time she could get to maybe believe again in "true love" sometime in the very near future.

Meanwhile Charlie, Wen and Scott were making an all-boys night watching some action movies from Wen's big movie collection. On the couch table in front of them, were standing enough Coca Cola and some little snacks for tonight and the three of them were having a real good time. "We should do this more often I think guys." Charlie then finally said and waited for the approval from both of his best buddies sitting directly next to him. "Yes I agree, this is really good because I need to get my mind off the break up with Mo." Scott agreed and Wen just nodded, because in his opinion there wasn't anything else to say to that matter.

Wen and Charlie still felt sorry for the both of them, because of the way their relationship had ended. They had seemed to be such a happy couple, after they had made it through a rough patch in their relationship after The Rising Star Talent Competition. But on the other side Wen and Charlie understood a little why Scott did what he did to Mo: Mo's father is a very strict one and he knew deep down that they couldn't have a real relationship when they both had to hide all the time from her father. Later that night Stella joined Mo and Olivia surprisingly and Olivia said as she saw her standing at the doorstep of the house: "Hey Stella, I thought you were tied up with something else this evening."

Stella just smiled in response and said: "Yeah, the little date with Charlie was canceled by him, so he Wen and Scott could have their boys' night. So I thought I stop by your house and keep you a little company and we could have our own little girls only night, if that's ok for you."

"Of course that's ok, with Mo already being here we surely going to have a great time tonight." Olivia smiled and grinned at the second guitar player of Lemonade Mouth widely. Then Stella stepped inside the White's mansion, shortly greeted Olivia's grandma and then followed the blonde lead singer of the band to her room. Mo happily smiled from ear to ear as Olivia finally returned and stepping with Stella through the door. "Nice to have you also Stell." Mo said and tightly hugged the brunette for a moment. Mo was really happy for this opportunity to get her mind off the breakup with Scott that had really emotionally messed her up big time. In the last days kept asking her the question, if Scott was really the one to blame for her emotional rollercoaster or was it her father? Maybe Scott had just been tired of hiding his feelings for her all the time when her father was around and she just didn't see the warning signs when they were directly in front of her.

She quickly put that thoughts to rest then, because there was just no point in holding on onto the past and that was the relationship with Scott: The past and she had to move on, even if that would be difficult but she was confident that she could pull that off with the great friends she had. The girls then went into the living room of the comfy little house to watch some romantic movies from Olivia's big movies collection. The blonde was totally into those types of movies and even had convinced Wen to watch some romantic movies with her; in return she had watched some action movies with him and had joked around sometimes how sexy some of the guys looked.

Wen then had pretended to be totally upset by that comment and looked at her with his best sad puppy dog eyes. The best she had tried to keep up a straight face, she began laughing wildly every time he that and couldn't stop for a couple of minutes. Wen then usually started a little tickle attack on her and then they ended up making out a little bit. "How are you feeling right now Mo?" Olivia asked the black haired base player of the band, because it was really important for her that Mo would become emotionally stable again. A little tear then escaped Mo's right eye but she quickly wiped it away and said: "I'm shaken up emotionally by what happened right now, because I didn't think it would end this way between me and Scott. I thought that that thing between me and him would last for a long time after we've been through that rough time together but I guess I was wrong." Then tears escaped her eyes, Olivia was quickly by her side, scooted a little nearer to the black haired base player of the band and tightly hugged her. For Mo it felt good to cry on the strong shoulder of her friend and she just let the tears fall for a couple of minutes.

After Mo had finally calmed down the girls decided to watch "Pretty Woman" on DVD with Richard Gere and Julia Roberts.

The girls laughed a lot during the rest of the evening, all of them having a real good time, even Mo really enjoyed "the girl's night". When it then got late, the girls and boys finally parted ways, Olivia escorted her guests to the door of the house and waved them goodbye. Wen high fived the boys all one by one by the door and watched them disappear into the darkness.

_AN: thanks to- Disney addicted for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list, thanks to- marissa loves mc fly x'd for putting this story into his/her favorite stories list, thanks to- twilight sucs badley for putting this story into her/his favorite stories list and for reviewing the story, thanks to- lemonademouthluver for reviewing the story, thanks to- Hayley kioko fan1 for reviewing the story._

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

All Members of the band met at the school's own big auditorium to rehearse one song for a TV show they would perform on this evening. They were all so psyched about it that they could hardly concentrate on school. After the first two periods they surprisingly met Miss Reznik, who had supported them from the beginning.

"I heard it on the radio that you guys will be one the Chart Show this evening and lucky me I got myself a ticket for tonight's show in advance. Lemonade Mouth has just become so popular, that the tickets for the show were completely sold out just two hours after I've got my ticket." Miss Reznik said to the six teenagers, who were just staring at her in disbelieve right now. The six had to digest that thing they just had hurt from their music teacher for a moment, when Olivia finally said: "I think I can speak for all the others, when I say that we are very excited to perform on the Chart Show tonight." Then their ways finally parted and they started the rehearsal before tonight's performance.

Finally they were done with the rehearsal, Stella and Charlie stood outside hand in hand enjoying the sun shining down on them and each other's company. They were sitting on a large green with the other band members right next to them, they even make out a little bit and Stella's boldness made Charlie blush heavily. "They look so cute together." Mo said to Olivia, what made the blonde smile and answer: "Yeah you're right, but I think you will also find the right guy for yourself." Reassuringly smiled at her and really hoped that she would be right in the end. Wen meanwhile sat on a nearby bench with Scott and talked a little bit about the feelings that the guitarist had hold back for a long time. "Believe me Wen it wasn't an easy choice for me to make, to end things between me and Mo like this. " Scott said then he sighed and added: "But I just felt I had to do it, because her father would never approve of the relationship between Mo and me and that really hurts to know." Wen reasurringly patted the back of his buddy and said: "I know from her that her father is very strict and she really wished all the time that she would old enough already to be able to move out of her parents' house." A couple of hours later, with their parents all the six finally arrived at the TV studio and then anxiously waited for their performance and the interview after that. They were all also a bit nervous, because that was they haven't got so many TV Interviews, only a lot of magazine interviews, were it only was them and a journalist from a music magazine.

Then Fred Barker, the host of "The Chart Show" finally announced: "My next guests are six teenagers from a local highschool who became very popular over night by beginning a revolution at their own school. Ladies and gentlemen, here are: LEMONADE MOUTH!" The crowd in the studio began to cheer very loudly and then one by one the members of the band walked on stage and then sat down on a long black leather couch directly next to one chair with two comfortable armrests. "So how does it feel to belong to the famous kids in high school all over sudden?" Fred then asked the Band, as he had finally sat down on his chair and then waited for an answer.

"It felt very weird at first but with the time we got used to all the fame pretty well." Stella answered and smiled at Charlie shortly, in return the drum player of the band softly squeezed one hand of his new girlfriend and that made the guitarist blush a little. That made the other band members laugh in a good way at the two lovebirds and after that good hearted laughter died down a little bit later Fred Barker then went on with the Interview. He practically bombarded them with all kind of questions, but none of them were gladly to private for any of them to answer. Mo and Scott were glad, that they weren't asked about their relationship because of them were still in the middle of the process of moving with their lives, after their relationship had ended in such a bad way.

On the other hand Olivia and Wen were glad as always and were holding hands the entire time, that did not go by Fred Barker unnoticed so he complimented them both, how cute the two of them looked as a couple together. Then the host of the Chart Show announced, that after the commercial break Lemonade Mouth were going to perform the song "Determinate" on the show. The audience cheered loudly and the camera showed some signs from Fans of the band holding up signs with the name of their absolute favorite band member.

"welcome back everybody to the chart show and here is Lemonade Mouth!" Barker said after the show had finally returned from the commercial break. Then the camera showed the stage, what wasd dark at first but as the song started, one lonely spotlight was switched on and was directly fixed on Olivia as she sang the beginning of the song. One by One the other lightning on the stage went on and the band totally rocked the stage as the song went to the fast part.

They all had a good time up there on the stage and for that time Scott and Mo forgot about the problems in their lives and just enjoyed making music with their best friends. Finally the song ended, the crowd gave the band a very loud standing ovations and after a couple of minutes the six finally left the stage to return into the backstage area. As they got backstage, they all high fived each other and were welcomed by their parents and Miss Reznik, who had got themselves Backstage Passes.

_AN: Thanks to- Daughter of the wise Athena for reviewing the story, thanks to- Hayley Kioko Fan 1 for reviewing the story, thanks to- lemonademouthluver for reviewing the story, thanks to- ivycambell for adding this story to her favorite stories list, thanks to-lilly Cullen 1997 for adding this story to her favorite stories list._

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please read and review _


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Finally the six went home with their parents, Olivia and her Grandma drove with the Gifford's home, as her grandma didn't have a car to drive her and Olivia home. Olivia and Wen sat next to each other, laughed a lot about some random things that they told each other and held one each other's hands the whole drive home.

Scott was glad that he was already old enough to have his own car, so he wouldn't have to drive home with maybe Mo, what would be certainly very uncomfortable for him. Charlie gave Stella a very long goodbye kiss, before they finally had to get in the separate cars and it certainly wasn't easy for them to let go of each other. "Bye my love." Charlie said and kissed her hand as the final goodbye and then the two drove away with their parents in their individual cars with their parents. Charlie's mom didn't know at first what to think of the fact, that that rebellious girl was in love with his son, because she was just the direct opposite to her son: so aggressive but as long Stella didn't just toy around with his son she was happy for the two teenagers. "You and the others were great tonight and I think you and Stella make a very cute couple." Charlie's mom was now saying to her son on the drive back home, while the radio was playing in the background and that made her son blush heavily.

"Thanks mom." Were the only words Charlie could get out of his mouth, because he was feeling slightly uncomfortable right now. The rest of the drive home went down in silence and Charlie's mom scolded herself mentally for making his son feeling uncomfortable. The car of the Gifford's finally stopped in front of the White Mansion, Wen then got out of car together with Olivia and her grandma, walked with them to the door and said as they reached the door of the house: "Goodnight Misses White and have a good sleep my darling. " Then he gave her just a short kiss on the mouth, but as a wanted to turn around and go back to the car, Olivia held on his hand tight, pulled him very near to her body and softly kissed him on the mouth a little longer. Soon her tongue wanted to be granted entrance into his mouth and he gladly permitted it to enter. Passionately the two kiss each other for a couple of minutes and Olivia deepened the kiss once more, as Wen wanted to end it but the blonde lead singer wasn't ready yet ready for the kiss to end. Then Olivia ended the kiss, he squeezed her hand a little, got back into the car and then Mister Gifford drove away, to continue the way home to the Gifford's residence. Olivia looked after the Gifford's car before it finally went out of range, then she went inside with her grandma and directly went upstairs to get herself ready for sleeping because she was really tired and had to get up early again for school. After she had brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas, she switched on the little light on her night stand to read a little in the newest book she had bought two days ago. She then switched out the light on her nightstand and finally went to sleep with a big smile on her face, because she had really enjoyed the evening performing on stage and being near to her lovely boyfriend Wen.

Next day at school was a little bit stressful, because a lot of autograph hunters were again waiting in front of the big Mesa High School building and all of them were screaming their names. They even then took photos with their loyal fans and all of them wrote autograph's till their hands almost felt like falling to the ground from all that writing this moment. Thankfully Principal Brennigan then came out of the school building and demanded that all pupils get inside and go to their classes.

Then shortly after all of them went inside, the bell, which signaled the beginning of the first period for today rang and all the pupils hurried to get to their classes in time.

Hand in Hand Stella and Charlie arrived in the classroom, they had their first period for today: Mathematics, not a favorite for both of them but they were good enough in it to don't have to worry about the grade in this subject. Meanwhile Olivia and Wen were sitting in separate class room in their first period today and were thinking more about the other than focusing on the subject they had at the moment. Wen at one moment was so absent with his thoughts that his Physics Teacher Mister Smith had to get him out of his trance: "Mister Gifford are you still with us here on the current topic?" For a few minutes he didn't realize that someone was talking to him, till Scott, who was sitting right next to him, hit him a little hard at his shoulder. Wen quickly got finally out of his trance and said: "Yeah I'm still on topic, we are discussing…Einstein's…..Relativity Theory right now." Mister Smith waited for a minute, before he said something again and then finally answered: "That's right Mister Gifford; I really thought you were sleeping there for a moment."

_*OMG! That was really close! I can't afford to let my grades drop in physics.* Wen_ thought to himself and then did his very best to participate as best as he could in the next minutes of Physics with Mister Smith.

On the other end of the aisle, Mohini Bajere had to endure, the subject she had always hated so much with a teacher she didn't like either: Miss Driscoll who was teaching the subject. She was a very strict teacher and Mo had always totally sucked in art because she was just that couldn't draw the motives, that the pupils in Miss Driscolls art class had to draw.

After the first period was over, behind Wen the girl walked out that had been constantly hitting on him, even if Wen had told her almost a thousand times that he was happy with Olivia and would never ever cheat on her. That girl, Lilly Parker saw her big opportunity to get rid of her competition as Olivia came around the corner she quickly started to make out with Wen, he tried the best to push her off of him but she kept coming back and continued to kiss him.

Olivia froze in shock as she saw that scene play out In front of her and just screamed at Wen: "HOW COULD DO THIS TO ME? IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER!" Then she quickly ran away down another aisle, Wen then finally got rid of Lilly and looked very mad at her.

Meanwhile Olivia locked herself in a broom closet and cried her eyes out while sitting on the floor of the room.

_AN: Thanks to- gleekie 57 for including this story into her/his favorite story list, thanks to- lemonademouthluver for reviewing the story, thanks to- harry potter is mine forever for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, thanks to- Haley Kioko Fan 1 for reviewing the story. _

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Wen was now sitting alone on a bench; his face covered with his hands and was practically on the verge of crying. He had tried his best to talk to Olivia after he had finally had tracked her down, but instead of even listening to what he was saying, she just kept screaming at him: "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" After a couple of tries to get through that wall, Wen finally gave up and made his way to the outside with his head down in defeat.

Silently Mo walked up behind Wen, cautiously put her hand on his shoulder and said: "How are you feeling right now Wen?" Slowly Wen removed his hands from his hands, looked up at the bassist of Lemonade Mouth and said: "Bad very bad, I can't even find the words right now to properly describe it, let's just say: there's a big hole in my heart right at the spot, that was and always will be reserved for Olivia." He wiped away a tear that threatened to fall down from his cheek and right he really hated it feeling so vulnerable. He wanted so badly to tell Olivia, that she was and always will be the one girl that he loves but so didn't know right now, how he would get her to listen to him again. They had been so happy together all the time, he really thought that the thing with her was really something that would last forever, would they get through this rough patch in their relationship? Wen really hoped it because he didn't know if he could really handle the emptiness he felt inside of him for too long. Mo and Wen kept on talking for a while, till it was time for the next period of the day.

Wen couldn't really concentrate on the things that happened in the next periods; his heart stung even more when Olivia ignored him the whole time on the bus ride back home after school was over for today. After school Mo decided to stop by Olivia's house spontaneously hoped that she could talk some sense into their blonde lead singer, because she really wanted Wen and Olivia to be happy together again. Meanwhile Olivia had already started to kind of second guess her decision from this day concerning Wen: _*I totally overreacted! Wen would never hurt me intentionally, how could I have been so stupid? Damn it! I've got to talk to him right now!* _Olivia hurried down the stairs, quickly said goodbye to her grandma and almost ran over Mo, who arrived at the door of the White's house right at the moment Olivia opened it. "Sorry Mo, I've got to get to Wen now, it's really important!" Olivia blurted out before the Indian bassist could say anything and then she ran away right away to the house of the Gifford's. She kept on running, really thought her lunges couldn't handle the stress for too much longer because after a couple of minutes she was totally exhausted.

Finally she then reached Wen's house, hit the doorbell, and tried her very best to be patient and spoke very fast as Mister Gifford opened the door: "I need to see Wen; I made a huge mistake today. Is he home?"

"Yes he's upstairs in his room." Was all Wen's dad could reply to that question, before Olivia sprinted upstairs and really hoped that Wen would want to talk to her right now. Slowly she then approached his room, gently knocked on the door and waited for an answer from inside, where some rock music was blaring from a stereo. Wen wondered who would knock at this time on his door, because he wasn't expecting anyone. He got up from his bed, opened the door and was really surprised but also happy to see Olivia standing in front of it.

"I'm sorry, can you forgive me." Olivia said, Wen just smiled in response and instead of saying anything else, the two kissed right on the spot, where they were standing right now. After that they just lay on Wen's bed, Wen kept on stroking her soft skin and slightly tickled her. The blonde laughed so much for a couple of minutes that she almost cried purely out of joy and Wen was very happy with the fact, things be back to the way they should be.

"I Love you Olive." Wen whispered in her ear, she kissed him on his right cheek and said: "I Love you too, and I'm so sorry for my dumb behavior today." Finally the two reunited love birds, walked down into the kitchen where Wen made them a little snack and got them something to drink out of the fridge.

They both were very glad, that things were now okay again between them and both of them deep down thought right now what the future would hold for them. Olivia hoped they could go to the same college, she really didn't know if she would get through it without him by her side. Without saying anything the two just enjoyed their snacks and drinks and each other's company. Meanwhile Mo was sitting at home in her room talking with Stella a little bit, who was as always a little hyper because she was drifting on cloud nine so much right now and Mo was a little jealous deep down but also very happy for her and Charlie. It would be difficult but with the help of her friends, Mo wasn't sinking into a deep depression because of her bad luck in love. The two laughed a lot the whole time and Mo was very happy right now, that she could always count on her band mates if she really needed them. To her it seemed a little like, that the other five were almost something like her second family and she couldn't imagine live without them anymore.

The two girls then finally parted ways, Mo escorted her guest to the door and then waved goodbye to her after Stella had walked out into the dark.

_AN: Thanks to- kitten 008 for adding this story to her story alert subscription and to her favorite stories list, thanks to- aburke 2016 for reviewing this story, for adding this story to her favorite stories list and adding me to her to her story alert subscription. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day in the evening Olivia prepared everything for a romantic dinner at her house, she had decided to try the recipe from an old cooking book from her grandma. Grandma White had offered to help with it but Olivia had insisted to cook it totally on her own and hoped that Wen would like the Chicken Special recipe from her grandma.

She was really glad, that things had been back to normal so fast and still regretted her overreaction yesterday at school. Lilly had been acting all snobby, when Olivia had tried to confront her about the fact that she had been trying to steal Wen from her. Lilly just laughed at Olivia and didn't even listen at all to the things she said. After a while Olivia finally gave it up, because she had realized it what absolutely no use talking to that biggest snob at her high school. Also Stella and Charlie were going on a date this evening, but Charlie had decided to keep it secret from his new girlfriend where exactly he was taking her on a date tonight. A few hours later, the meal for Olivia and Wen was almost ready, Wen and Olivia were putting on their outfits for the date, Olivia even put on some light make up because she wanted to look extra nice for Wen.

Meanwhile Stella was talking on the phone with Charlie:" Can you please give me one little clue, to where we are going tonight?" Charlie grinned on the other end, even if he knew that his girlfriend couldn't see it and said: "No Stella, I'm not going to give away, to where I am taking you on a date tonight." He really liked it when the guitarist of Lemonade Mouth begged him like a little innocent puppy and probably had a look on her face with puppy dog eyes. Stella would truly like it, what he had prepared for her this evening: A picnic in the park, on a hill from where they had a great sight over the entire city. Stella then said: "Anyway I really look forward to our date this evening and I'm going to continue writing on my own songs, bye sweetie."

Then Stella hung up the phone and Charlie was a little after Stella's little confession, that she writing her own songs at the moment. Maybe he would encourage her to sing the songs, she was writing to him even if they were far from being finished. Meanwhile Wen finally arrived at Olivia's house, all nice dressed up for this little romantic dinner tonight, he was really looking forward to. Before he could knock at the door, Olivia already opened it for him, brightly smiled as she saw how nicely dressed up Wen was and said: "You look fantastic, come on in, me and grandma's chicken special have been waiting for you."

"You look also fantastic Olive." He then shortly kissed her on the mouth and then the two went inside the house.

She directly led him into the kitchen, where the table was nicely decorated and candles where the only light in the room, as Olivia dimmed down the artificial light in the kitchen and then brought the two plates with their respective share of the meal to the table. They talked a lot during eating and Wen complimented his girlfriend a lot on the meal and Olivia was pretty glad that the first try of cooking a good old recipe of her grandma was a total success. Meanwhile Charlie had finally reached the Yamada's house, gently knocked on the door and as Stella opened it for him; his jaw would have fallen to the ground if it could. Stella had put on a very nice looking blue dress and matching shoes, Charlie wasn't really used to this sight, Stella being dressed up all "girly" but he liked it very much. After he had finally collected himself again he said: "Wow! You look beautiful tonight, sweetheart."

"You really think Charlie?" Stella Yamada asked him timidly and was obviously a little flattered by that big compliment from the drummer. "Of course Stella, you look totally stunning." He said and grinned a little as that got the guitarist blushing even more. Then Charlie took her by the hand, after Stella had put her keys into her purse and closed the door behind her and made their way to the location for the surprise date. Stella kept on trying the whole time, to get Charlie to reveal the location to her but unfortunately for Stella he wouldn't budge a bit. Finally the two then reached the hill in the park and as Stella saw the whole picnic setup she said: "Wow, this looks really great Charlie." The two sat down on the blanket, Charlie got out the two paper pates out of the picnic basket, then got themselves something to eat and to drink, Stella was still amazed about all the things that her lovely boyfriend had got together for this impromptu date this evening.

They had a great time with each other the whole evening and they even cuddled really close to each other, Stella's head leaning on the strong chest of the drummer of Lemonade Mouth and Stella was really feeling like she was walking on Cloud Nine right at this very moment.

Meanwhile back at the White's house Wen and Olivia decided to watch a movie together in the living room, being a real gentleman like always Wen let his girlfriend chose a romantic comedy, even if he wasn't really into those "chic flics".

Wen lay his arm around his beautiful looking girlfriend and Olivia scooted a little bit closer to him on the big couch to enjoy the warmth of his body. Olivia wasn't paying so much attention to the movie and kept on planting some innocent kisses on his neck, soon Wen put the movie on pause for a moment and started to tickle Olivia, till she couldn't stop laughing anymore and practically begged him with her best puppy dog eyes to stop tickling her.

_AN: Thanks to- chocolate lemonade for adding this story to her favorite stories list and adding it to her Story Alert subscription. Thanks to- Vampire Dairies 5398 for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, thanks to- movie-musicaddict24 for reviewing the story and for adding me to her favorite Author Alert. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

In agreement with Olivia's grandma and Wen's dad, Wen had a spontaneous sleepover at his girlfriend's house after he had gotten some clothing and all the other stuff he needed from home. The two cuddled together on the big couch with a nice comfy blanked wrapped around their bodies, continued to watch the movie together and they both couldn't be any happier at this moment. Meanwhile Stella and Charlie had totally forgot time around them, so much they were busy with feeding each other grapes or just messing around a little and both of them really enjoyed every minute of this whole evening.

Finally it became very late and together, hand in hand the two lovebirds made their way back home. "I really enjoyed spending the evening with you Charlie and thank you for the nice picnic." Stella said and softly squeezed the hand of her boyfriend; Charlie smiled at her brightly and softly kissed her on her right cheek. Both of them were really feeling like walking on Cloud Nine now, if anybody had said to them a year or two years ago, that they would be a couple both of them had probably laughed at that comment very hard.

Olivia and Wen finally went into the bed; tomorrow would be the last day of school before the weekend and they both really looked forward to sharing the bed with each other tonight. The two talked for a while before they finally went to bed tightly cuddled together. Meanwhile Charlie and Stella had finally reached the Yamada's house, and for a few moments they were just standing in front of each other awkwardly, totally don't knowing what to say at this very moment. Charlie then broke the silence: "I really enjoyed the evening with you too, we should definitely do this again soon. Good night Stella"

"Good night Charlie, see you tomorrow at school." But before Stella got to her house, she just spontaneously kissed Charlie. He was a little surprised by this but then he willingly gave her tongue entrance and not worrying for the next minutes being caught by Stella's parents or anyone that might walk by at this late hour of the day.

Finally they pulled away from each other; both had a hard time to get back air into their lunges because the very long kiss had been so much breathtaking. Stella kissed her boyfriend one last time on his right cheek, Charlie drew her a quick hand kiss, turned around and then finally made his way back home. Later Charlie finally lay down in his bed but even if it was really late, he just couldn't drift off to sleep. All he could think about was the wonderful evening he had spent with his girlfriend. Finally he then drifted off to sleep with a big smile on his face.

The next day the band members met up on the school bus at the last school day of the week. Today would be a short day and all of them were really looking forward to the weekend. At the weekend there had planned a first rehearsal for their first tour, that was two months away and all of the six were really excited about that. After the first lessons of the day, they all set at a big table talked and laughed very much. Wen and Olivia kept holding hands the entire time and were really happy, that they could also sit together in the next two lessons at this school day.

They talked about the songs they were going to play on tour and Olivia then suggested: "I think we should spent some time in the upcoming Holiday writing new songs because our song repertoire is kind of too small. We should meet up at somebody's house and do a little brainstorming session at first. Of Course everybody can turn in ideas, the more ideas we get together the better." Mo sipped on her drink and then said: "I'm actually working on a song right now; maybe I can present you a little snippet of it on Saturday."

Finally the bell, which signaled the beginning of the next lesson, rang and so all six went to their classes. Also Stella and Charlie had their next lesson together and both of them still felt like totally walking on Cloud Nine. A couple of hours later it was time for lunch, Olivia and Wen were the first that arrived at the cafeteria and sat down at the usual table, that had been reserved for the six teenagers since they had become famous. Olivia got out her notepad, after she and Wen had got themselves lunch. She was working on a song herself, had made a few revisions since she had started to write a new song and was really looking forward to start creating the melody when the song had finally been finished. She put down her pencil and started to eat her lunch, thinking about new ideas for the song she was writing and really looked forward to the tour rehearsals in the upcoming holiday. Their first tour would a really big thing for all of them, surely there would be a lot of organization that needed to be taken care of and that would be very stressful for all of them. They were new to the music industry and despite of their sudden fame overnight, it would be certainly difficult to keep up with the strong competition there was in this field of work. But they all were very certain that Lemonade Mouth would be a huge success with the right manager to take care of all the business stuff, a huge fan base and the right promotion from their future record label.

But that were things that lay in the near future, mainly they were going to focus on school right now. They were at the start of the career; it would certainly be a long and difficult way before they could really say that they are a success as a band.

_AN: thanks to- rosestar 14 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, thanks to- Sophie the bat for adding this story to her favorite stories list, thanks to-Lyanette Zoe Cullen for adding this story to her favorite stories list and for adding it to her story alert subscription, thanks to- aburke 2016 for reviewing this story. _

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	29. Chapter 29

_AN: Hi guys, I decided to update my Lemonade Mouth story with a Christmas Chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please read and review_

_Thanks to- HOALemonade Mouth Luvv 165 for reviewing this story and for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, thanks to- Crazie Girly for adding this story to her favorite stories list and for reviewing this story, thanks to- chocolate lemonade for reviewing this story, thanks to- criminalminds 97 for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, thanks to- lemonade mouther for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and for reviewing this story._

Chapter 29

Christmas was finally there and also this eventful year for the whole band was nearly over. They met up at Charlie's place for the final rehearsal on Christmas Eve. "So do you have all your presents?" Charlie asked as they all sat together in the kitchen of the Delgado house. For Charlie it had been really stressful this year to come up with the right presents for everybody in the family but he finally then got the last present yesterday. "Yes, got all the presents, even if it kind of was a last minute shopping and I really hope that all my presents I like by the recipients." Wen said and then brightly smiled at Olivia, who smiled back at him right away and for some minutes they were kind of lost in each other's eyes. Scott waved a hand in front of his face and said: "Earth to Wen, Dude you are totally drooling right now." It took a while but Wen then finally came back to senses, hated himself a little for always spacing out like that but he just couldn't help.

When Olivia was so near to him, he always had so many butterflies in his stomach and just could stare at her the whole time, no matter how weird that may look for the other band members. Then the others finally also told about their gifts a little bit and then the six finally decided to carry on with rehearsing. Tour was now just only one more month away and all of them were nervous but at the same time really excited. After they had finished rehearsal, they stopped by Dante's that was nicely decorated all over the place and during bites of their individual pizza Wen asked the other band members sitting at the table: "Who are you going to spent Christmas with?"

"With my parents and my brother will also be home." Charlie said

Olivia: "It's only going to be me and my Gram probably."

"No not only you and your gram, I'm very glad to officially invite you and your grams over to my house for Christmas Eve." Olivia then smiled one of her smiles, that would always make Wen's heart melt and then she said: "That's great news! This Christmas surely will be the best Christmas ever!" She then stood up, tightly hugged Wen and gave him a quick peck on his right cheek. Then the six finally continued to eat their pizzas and even continued to talk about their Christmas plans for this year. They all agreed they would have a own little Christmas party, since not all the couples could spent this holiday together. Mo's father still didn't allow her to have any boys visiting her at home, what made Scott and Mo really sad but they both had bought nice presents for the other one.

Wen was the one that surprisingly paid the bill for all of them and after they were out of Dante's all of them went their separate ways because they all had to help at home with the final decorations for Christmas. Later that evening Sydney, Georgie and Wen were busy with decorating the place for Christmas. The Christmas tree was standing in the middle of the living room, Wen's dad wasn't at home at the moment because he needed to buy a last minute present but he wouldn't say for who that was before he left a few minutes ago. When they finally had finished making the whole living room look really nice, Mister Gifford's car finally pulled up the driveway and Georgie immediately screamed: "Daddy is back." Wen's dad then finally came through the door, with a big bag in his right hand; Georgie ran to her Dad and tightly hugged him. Wen's dad then put away the bag in the bedroom upstairs and when we came back down: "Wow that looks really nice guys, good job everybody, then I suggest we get the meal for tonight ready before our guests arrive in two hours." Sydney and Mister Gifford then disappeared into the kitchen to get the meal for this evening for them and their guests ready. Later when it became dark it rang at the door, Wen sprinted from upstairs down to the door to open it first.

Olivia grinned at him as he finally opened the door, being not able to talk for a couple of minutes. The blonde lead singer now couldn't help but laugh a little, when he finally recovered Wen said: "Hello Miss White, hello Livy glad to have you both here tonight." She then softly kissed him on his right cheek and then walked into the Gifford's house with her gram. Mister Gifford then came out of the kitchen and said: "Good evening Miss White and Olivia, glad you both could make it." Then he shook both of their hands and sit down on the both the black leather couches that stood near to the wonderful looking Christmas tree. Olivia complimented Mister Gifford for the Christmas Tree and then the three of them talked a lot. Mister Gifford and Olivia's grandma then went into the kitchen, to give the two teenagers some space. Standing out of side in the kitchen, Sydney, her husband and Olivia's grandma watched Olivia and Wen cuddled together on one of the black leather sofas right next to the big Christmas tree: "Don't they make a cute couple? "

Olivia's grandma smiled and said: "Yes they do since the two got together, Olivia transformed from being totally shy to such a talkative Person. "

"Olivia is a really nice girl, I'm really glad they both found each other and this whole thing with Lemonade Mouth makes Wen really happy and I'm proud of what he has accomplished. " Wen's father replied and then Sydney went back to the meal that cooked on the stove. Wen's dad was really happy that they were a happy family now and that all his fears, that his marriage with Sydney would tear the father and son bond apart proved to be wrong. Later this evening the whole Gifford family sat at the table with their two guests and ate the Christmas Turkey, all of them having a great time together.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

One day later, the Gifford's, Olivia and her Grandma gathered around the Christmas tree again in the early morning of Christmas day. All the presents, all wrapped up in nice present's paper where set up under the tree and would be soon given to their recipients. Wen was already sure right, that Olivia would love the necklace he had bought for her for Christmas and also was dying to see what his girlfriend had for him as a Christmas present.

Wen's father was the first one, giving one of his gifts away to Sydney. It had been difficult at first to find the right thing for her but finally he had managed to decide on what he wanted to buy her for Christmas and he really hoped that his new wife appreciated the present. "Since your so much into cooking, I came by the bookstore during Christmas shopping and thought that that Cooking Book would be great for you." Mister Gifford said during the time Sydney was busy with carefully unwrapping the nice paper, since she had never been the type of person who would just rip the paper open in which the presents where wrapped in. When she finally opened it, her eyes lit up with pure joy and there was even a little tear out of happiness rolling down one cheek. She quickly wiped it away with her thumb and said after she had collected herself again: "This is a great present, thank you so much!" She hugged Wen's dad tightly, gave him a short kiss on his right cheek and then Mister Gifford moved on to the next two presents. Holding one nicely wrapped up present in each hand, he moved to the one couch, where Olivia and Wen where sitting on and first turned his attention to his son: "Wen, I'm really happy for you. You've found a girl that you totally love with Olivia and do what you always dreamed of doing one day: becoming a famous singer. Happy Christmas Wen and I hope you like my present." Then he handed the present to him and then anxiously waited for the reaction to the Laptop that was nicely wrapped up in the big package Wen was holding in his hands right now.

Wen was really dying to know what big thing was behind this nice gift paper, so he just ripped it open and immediately tightly hugged his dad after he saw the Laptop. "There is a software installed on this Laptop where you can record own songs with, when you want to start writing for Lemonade Mouth." Wen's dad said after they drew apart from each other again and then Wen answered: "Thank you so much dad and I'm sure you will love my present I've got for you too." Wen answered with a smile on his face and then Wen's dad turned his attention to Olivia and handed her the package without saying anything further. When Olivia had opened the present, she found a little black box inside and really wondered what was inside of it. When she spotted the two earrings in a form of microphone inside of it, she was totally stunned by that for a couple of minutes. Since those where the exact earrings she had been looking at for the last two weeks, knowing that she couldn't afford them because they were just too expensive. Was that a coincidence? Or had a "little birdy" told Mister Gifford, that she had been gawking at those beautiful earrings for some time. When she had finally collected herself again she said: "Wow! These are the same earrings I had been looking at for weeks now, knowing they were too expensive for me to afford, thank you so much Mister Gifford." The two then hugged and then Wen's dad also gave a present to Olivia's grandma. After had given his presents to: Sydney, his dad and Olivia's grandma, he handed his lovely girlfriend the little package wrapped in very nice paper and just said: "I saw this at a Jewelry in the city and immediately fell in love with it, like I did with you and I hope you like sweetie." He softly then took his girlfriend's hand, gently kissed and then watched her unwrap her present. Olivia opened the package as fast as she could because she was practically dying to know what was in it. Did Wen maybe buy her some kind of promise ring?

Olivia was a little shocked at first because the bracelet inside the box was so beautiful, that she didn't know what to say for a moment and she even cried shortly out of pure joy. Finally she said: "Oh Wen! That bracelet looks so wonderful, thank you so much." They tightly hugged each other and then Olivia gently kissed him on his left cheek. Olivia and her grandma where the last persons in the room handing out their presents: Olivia had bought Wen's dad a nice blue Tie, had bought Wen a special T-Shirt with recent photo of her on it, had bought her grandma a blue blouse and Sydney some cooking accessories.

When also Olivia's grandma had given away all her presents, they all continued chatting and drinking and laughing a lot. For Wen and Olivia it was surely the best Christmas ever, even if her dad wasn't with her because he was still in jail. She had written him more now after Wen had her encouraged to do that. Sure she had been afraid at first to continuously write her dad because after he had changed so much and been away for such a long time, her dad had really become a stranger to her but she was really determined to connect with him again. The two of them had been through their up and downs in their relationship but in the end Olivia and Wen were still happy to have each other.

Olivia really didn't know what she would without the moral support from the entire band, because the band had really become that intact family she used to have when her mother was still alive. At the evening Wen, Olivia and her grandma went back to the Whites house because Olivia had spontaneously invited Wen over to her house for a sleep over. As soon as the three then came through the door of the house, the phone rang and Olivia ran to the living room to answer it.

_AN: Thanks to- demi 101 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to Sam-Uley's little sister for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription and for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- reading cutie 428 for adding this story to her Story alert subscription, Thanks to- Lemonade Luver 1 for reviewing this story._

_Please read and review_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Olivia finally answered the phone and smiled brightly as she heard a very familiar voice on the other end of the line. "Hi Olivia it's me Stella, how are you? How has Christmas been so far for you? I'm stuck with my boring relatives from my dad."

"Hi Stella me and Wen are doing really well, he's at home with me right now and Christmas has been wonderful so far. How's your Christmas so far? Besides being stuck at your boring relatives." Olivia laughed a little bit because that was typical Stella, always telling right away with no exception how she was feeling right at that moment. "Christmas has been good so far, have gotten many presents from my family but I totally wish that you and the rest of the band would here with me right now."

Olivia made a longer thinking, letting that what Stella had said sink in for a while and then said: "Yes, I too wish the rest of the band would be here but how about this: We should do something together when the Christmas days are over. You in on that Stella?" "Yes I'm in." Stella said without hesitating very much and then said: "I've got to go now, please say hi to Wen from me, bye Olivia." After Stella hung up, Olivia stepped into the kitchen where her grandma and Wen where waiting for her: "That was Stella, she is over at her dad's parent's house having the time of her life." Olivia said the last part of the sentence in a little sarcastic way, what made Wen grin at her immediately and Olivia a little blush. To cover that up she then said: "She wishes us a nice Christmas and the band is probably going to do something after the Christmas festivities are over." She finally then sit on the on the one remaining chair in kitchen and after doing some talking all three of them were watching some TV in the living room. Later in the evening Olivia's grandma finally went to bed because she was really tired. Olivia had wanted to stay awake very long but in the end, she fell asleep earlier then she wanted her head comfortable first resting on Wen's shoulder and then finally rested in his lap. Without waking her Wen got carefully up from the sofa, to get the comfortable blanket for them both and then softly stroke over his girlfriend's hair one time, watching her sleep so peacefully right next to him and being the happiest the person in the world right now. He finally then also got very tired and as he didn't want to wake Olivia out of her very deep sleep, he softly picked her up from the sofa and then carried her up to her room the whole way, of course being very careful cause he didn't want to wake either her grandma or Olivia herself by making any loud noise.

He finally set her down on the nice big comfy bed, but as he wanted to lie down in his sleeping bag, Olivia motioned next to her in the bed with one of her hands next to her, signaling him with that hand gesture that she wanted him right next to her in the bed. The two then finally fell asleep tightly cuddled together, Olivia having a smile on her face for a split second as she knew deep down, that she would have a great sleep tonight.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the city, Scott, the guitarist of Lemonade Mouth was still lying awake in his bed at home, missing his little Indian Princess very much. If there wasn't her still very strict father, he and Mo could spend more time together and not having to hide their feelings for each other when her dad was around. Even if that whole thing frustrated him very, he still couldn't imagine life without her, no matter how hard it maybe was to keep this relationship intact. They had certainly experienced their up and downs in this relationship, one of the biggest downs certainly being him cheating on her with Jules, one really big mistake that he still regretted very much. He picked a photograph from his nightstand, showing the whole band after the Rising Star Talent competition, he having swung around his arm around Mo's hip both smiling into the camera.

Over the phone Stella had finally admitted her real feelings for Charlie, both of them didn't really know what to say after that little confession being made by the rebellious guitarist. Charlie really didn't know, if they could have a future as a couple but he was willing to give it a try. He had been together with Anna, a girl that he had a lot of classes with at Mesa High, also a girl that had never noticed him before he became famous. Shortly after Rising Star Anna had asked him on a date and Charlie had immediately said yes because he always had secret crush on her but had never the courage to tell her. But in the end he had quickly realized that he and Anna couldn't have a future as a couple because of that one fact: She was only liking him because of his fame and he didn't want to be just to be treated as object she could brag with in front of the other popular girls.

Mo was the whole time at home missing the band very much but especially Scott. Surely wasn't the perfect boyfriend but Mo still loved him very much. It frustrated her so much, that her dad was still so strict with her clothes and relationship with boys. No matter how hard she had tried in the past, her dad was still trying to make her his perfect Indian daughter, that making Mo hate her father a little bit sometimes. Also one other thing that hadn't changed: Jules was still spreading mean rumors about her and the rest of Lemonade Mouth around school.

_AN: Thanks to-demi 101 for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription and for reviewing the story, thanks to- Peace Pink Seddie for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter, Please read and review_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After Christmas was finally over Lemonade Mouth started the rehearsals for their first big upcoming tour. They all decided to meet up in Charlie's garage, because there was enough space in it for them to rehearse. First they decided what songs they should play, realizing they hadn't so much songs they could play, Olivia and Stella suggested that they took the current holiday from school to write new songs and that all of them should have the opportunity to input some suggestions for the content of the new material. All of them agreed on their suggestion, they finally set up everything, rehearsed some and all of them very happy to play together as band again. Then after playing some songs Olivia said: "I've finished a new song for the band just yesterday and I want to know what you think of it." She then opened her backpack, which lay on a chair in the garage, got out some lyric sheets that she had printed out for the rest of the band and handed those out to them. With the chords provided for all of instrument player they then started the first accords of the song:

_I can see the wait there in your eyes_

_I can feel the thought in your sigh_

_Your knuckles are bruised from a losing fight_

_One way down a dead end street_

_Broken glass underneath your feet_

_You think the day won't break the sunless night_

_The sun will rise_

_The sun will rise_

_When you've lost your lights_

_The sun will rise_

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright_

_I've been in stuck in a storm before_

_Felt the wind raging at my door_

_Couldn't move, couldn't breathe,_

_Couldn't find a way out_

_Somehow my clouds disappeared,_

_Somehow I made it here_

_Maybe just so you could hear me say_

_The sun will rise_

_The sun will rise (The sun will rise)_

_When you've lost your lights_

_The sun will rise_

_It'll be alright (It'll be alright)_

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright_

_Although you can't see it_

_So hard to believe it_

_Sometimes you just need a little faith_

_(All you need is a little faith)_

_There's an answer to your prayer_

_And I swear that there'll come a day yeahh_

_The sun will rise_

_The sun will rise (The sun will rise)_

_The sun will rise (The sun will rise)_

_The sun will rise_

_Yeahhh_

_(The sun will rise)_

_(The sun will rise)_

_(The sun will rise)_

_It'll be alright_

_It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)_

_It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)_

_It'll be alright (Eeyeaheeyeah)_

_The sun will rise_

When the song finally finished, all of the other band members applauded and Olivia blushed a little because she was really flattered by this compliments. Wen then walked up to his girlfriend, gave her a short kiss on her left and said: "That's a wonderful song Olive, you always write incredible songs."

"Thank you guys; I really appreciate it that you like my newly written song so much." The six then made a break in the kitchen of the Delgado's house, all of them drinking a glass of Lemonade and talked a lot about their soon upcoming Summer Tour. All of them were excited but also very nervous, surely they had played at school and outside of it but that were very small crowds in comparison to playing for like thousand people in a large auditorium of example.

After they had finally finished the rehearsals, Stella, Wen and Olivia got together for a little writing session in the garden of Olivia's house.

During the next hours they all had written together a lot of material and they decided to continue that little writing session the next day.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So, here we are_

_That's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You found me)_

_(When no one else was lookin')_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_

Right now Olivia was sitting alone with Wen in the garden behind her house, going through her little notebook and was reading through the Lyrics of this one particular song, she had written for Wen. Besides her grandma, the rest of the band, Wen was a person that had become so important to her that she couldn't imagine a life without them.

Somewhere else in the meanwhile, Scott and Mo had sat down on a park bench, only a few people walking around them at this time of the day. Both of them were really thankful for all the time together they could get, both of them knew from the start that a relationship between wouldn't be easy because of Mo's strict father but they had promised themselves to make it work no matter what. Right now they were just sitting there holding hands the entire time and there was a comfortable silence between them. At the Yamada's house, Stella and her new and first boyfriend ever Charlie were sitting in her room, chatting a lot about all the things that came to their minds right at this moment and were eating some chips that Stella had bought for them yesterday and poured in a nice little bowl from the kitchen. Surely all the other pupils were looking weirdly now at them, Ray had even come up with very mean nickname for the newest couple at Mesa High: Mister and Misses Looser but that didn't really matter for both them; they were just letting the others talk all that crap about them.

The one thing that only mattered was: their undying love for each other.

_AN: thanks to- Carlaisabel for adding this story to her story alert subscription, thanks to- Peace Pink Seddie for reviewing this story, thanks to- Musiic Nerd 14 for adding this story to her/ his favorite stories list and for adding it to her/his story alert subscription._

_I Hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

The next day Stella, Olivia and Wen gathered again at Olivia's house to write some songs again for their upcoming Summer Tour. Olivia had brought along an acoustic guitar, played some of her new material on it and Stella and Wen listened to her the whole time, applauding every time a song ended. Olivia was still amazed how the songs were practically flowing out of her; it someone had told her two years ago, that she would be the lead singer of a popular high school band soon, she would have laughed at the person.

Meanwhile Scott and Mo were sitting together in a café in the center of the city, enjoying every minute they could spent together. Thankfully her father was not in the city for the rest of the week, because his company had sent him on a business trip outside of the city. "It's really cool that we are going to tour this summer, because that means we can spent time together whenever we want and I don't have to invent any lies to be able to see you." Mo said and then nipped once again on her Café latte. The first rehearsal had been really fun and some more were scheduled for this and the next week. "Yes it is, and I'm really excited to get on the road and play those new songs that we write in the next weeks. Have you already come up with some song ideas?"

"Yes, I've already had some ideas but not have written them down in lyric yet." Mo said and then made a mental note to herself to continue on her own songs this evening. Scott had also come up with some song ideas but didn't want to tell that Mo right now because that was a surprise for his little Indian Princess. To change the topic he said: "What do you think about Stella and Charlie being a couple now?" Scott asked Mo, after nipping on his coke one more time and thought to him, that on one side, it was a little weird seeing Stella falling in love with Charlie but on the other side he was surely happy for both of them. Mo had to think about that one topic and then she finally said: "It's surely one thing I have to get used to but I'm really happy that all band members have that one special person in their heart they love unconditionally." Mo smiled at Scott as she finished that sentence and gave him a short kiss on the cheek, not caring for a moment that were people around them.

During song writing, Charlie joined the little group in Olivia's garden behind her house during the afternoon. Stella looked up from her writing papers, smiled brightly as she saw Charlie and gave him a short kiss on one of cheeks. The drummer of the band sat down on the one free chair at table and Olivia brought him up to speed on their status of the song writing. Charlie listened to the songs his fellow band members played to him and even decided to start writing an own song. In a short break all of them chatted a lot, drank some lemonade and enjoyed the wonderful weather outside. Later this day, Stella and Charlie sat on a park bench, holding hands the entire time and also make out a little. For Stella this whole in love head over heels with a boy was still a completely new and a little weird feeling but on the other hand she couldn't remember one other time in her young life, where she was happier than now with Charlie.

Some of the new songs they rehearsed the next day in Charlie's garage, Charlie's mom bringing them some cake to eat causing to make a little break. Charlie's parents were proud of their son. Also Charlie's brother watched the rehearsals a little bit, applauding the band and saying that he totally loved their songs. "I try to come to one of your shows, if my calendar isn't full next summer."

"That would be totally cool; maybe we can get you a free ticket to one show because you're a family member of one of the band members." Charlie said and then they finally continued with the rehearsal. Miss Reznik from school would accompany them through the entire tour, since their parents had to work and all of them couldn't take a month long vacation. Miss Reznik was surely excited and happy to get away from the evil Mister Brenigan, who had never appreciated the artistically themed subjects at Mesa High School the way they should have been appreciated.

Together they decided the first songs for the tour set list in a very democratic way, they then finally parted ways and after Charlie had said goodbye to Olivia and Wen, he took Stella by her hand and walked her home. They talked a little about the upcoming tour and how they had ended up together and when they finally reached the Yamada's residence Charlie said: "Good night, I hope you dream of me tonight." That made Stella blush a little, probably because of the fact that she had never heard that from a boy ever but then she finally kissed him passionately on the mouth and for the first time ever she even made a last it very long, that surprised Charlie at first because he totally hadn't expected that from the rebellious guitarist but he willingly let her tongue explore his mouth and for a couple of minutes both of them just forgot time around them completely.

Finally they pulled away from each other and after a short hand kiss thrown from Stella to her boyfriend, Charlie finally walked away with a huge smile on his face.

_AN: thanks to- lookin4loveinwrngplaces for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, thanks to- flashpoint 96 for reviewing this story, adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription. Thanks to- Peace Pink Seddie for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

After another rehearsal the six members of Lemonade Mouth went to Dante's to eat some pizza together. They talked a lot about the upcoming tour and the new song they had written so far, all the time Charlie and Stella were holding hands under the table and were barely following the conversation of the other band members.

They both couldn't be happier than they were right now, as Olivia asked: "What do you think about the set list for the tour so far?" Stella snapped suddenly out of her thoughts, after she was just too busy with being totally lost in his boyfriend's eyes and said: "I…think it's really cool so far." The rest of the band laughed a little, as they realized that Charlie and Stella had been totally busy with themselves to follow their conversation. All of them were really for the two, even if nobody had really expected them to become a couple but love sometimes brought together some weird couples.

Later all of them talked about some arrangements for the new songs, they made a few changes in it and then also rehearsed the little changed songs. In the evening, Wen & Olivia and Stella & Charlie went on double date at Dante's. The girls were nicely dressed up in two stunning looking gowns; Charlie and Wen were totally blown away by their girlfriends outfits and didn't know what to say for a couple of minutes. "Wow you look very….beautiful." Charlie said to Stella what made his girlfriend blush very much and she timidly answered: "Thanks Charlie, you look amazing tonight in that outfit." The two then started their walk to Dante's, what wasn't really far away from their homes, they would meet up with Wen and Olivia and Dante's. Back at Olivia's house Wen's eyes were still glued to Olivia's wonderful looking outfit and then he said: "He look amazing Olive." In response she shortly kissed him on his right cheek, her grandma was secretly watching this whole scene from the living room and thought to herself: _They are such a cute couple and this relationship will certainly last for a long time. _ Before she finally left the house, Olivia turned around one more time to go into the living room, tightly hugged her grandma and said goodbye. "Have a nice evening you two but don't be back too late Olivia." Wen appeared in the doorframe and said: "Don't worry Miss White, I will bring her back home safe and sound and it won't be very late."

The two said goodbye to Olivia's grandma and then made their way to Dante's hand in hand. The touch of Wen's hand still sent a tingling feeling up her spine and she felt so secure when Wen just held her, one words being exchanged between them. A little bit later the four finally sat together a t a table at Dante's, going through their respective menu cards to choose what they wanted to eat tonight. Next month their big first tour would finally start, Olivia didn't know if could handle the big pressure that resulted of having a performance almost every evening but with Wen and the rest of the band there to support her, she was really confident that she would it through the tour next without getting a nervous breakdown.

After all of them decided on what to order, Wen being the gentlemen he is every time around girls called for the waiter. After they all ordered their food they wanted to eat Stella than said: "Nice outfit Olivia is that gown new? I haven't seen you were it before." Olivia smiled shyly at Stella and said: "No, it's old but I haven't got the opportunity up until now to wear it and thanks for the compliment. By the way: Your dress looks very cool it is very….girly."

"Thanks" Stella answered and blushed a little. She wasn't used to getting all the compliments and it still was soo weird to her to now dress up….girly.

After the waiter had finally brought them their meals, they all started eating and chatting in between bites.

Wen paid the whole bill for all of them after they were finally finished with eating. Olivia, Stella and Charlie thanked him for paying for all of them and then they finally made their way home again. When Wen and Olivia finally reached the White's house, before she turned around to go inside the house she kissed Wen directly on the mouth, Wen was a little surprised a first by that sudden kiss attack but then gladly let her tongue enter his mouth.

_AN: Thanks to- Wen Livia Stories for reviewing this story, thanks to- Michelle 1997 for adding this story to her favorite stories list, thanks to- ran no iwa for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, thanks to- Remy One Direction for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list and reviewing this story, thanks to- Peace Pink Seddie for reviewing this story, thanks to- marshmallow cookie for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list. I hope you like this chapter, please read & review. Any suggestions to improve the story are more then welcome._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

For a while they just kept on holding on to each other and Wen didn't really want to let go of Olivia. She was then the first one to let go, kissed his forehead and before she disappeared into to the house she once again turned around and said: "Good night sweetheart, I'll be dreaming of you tonight."

"Good night Olive and I'll surely dream of you too tonight." They smiled at each other; Olivia drew a kiss into his direction and then finally went inside. With a big smile on his face Wen finally walked away from the White's house and all he could think about the whole way back home was the wonderful time he had spent today with Olivia, Stella and Charlie on the double date. Meanwhile on the other end of town, Charlie very gentlemen like escorted Stella the whole way home, even if their homes were a couple of blocks away from each other and it was almost dark. The whole walk to Stella's house hand in hand, the two talked about the wonderful time they had at the double date and Charlie was softly stroking Stella's hand the whole time. This sweat show of affection for her, still made her blush every time Charlie would do it, love was still a weird thing for her she only understood very slowly but not for anything in the world she wanted to trade the closeness to the Lemonade Mouth drummer.

Meanwhile Scott sat at home in his room being a little depressed right at this moment, because of one girl: Mohini Bajaree, the girl he deep down still loved but couldn't get a relationship working with because of her father. In the past he had worked so hard to make this work between them, surely they hadn't been a perfect couple but which couple did not have problems in their relationships? Somebody who would claim, he and his girlfriend had the perfect relationship with no problems would be the biggest liar in his opinion. How could he get a relationship to work between him and his little Indian princess? Would he really have to hide his feelings for her till she was finally old enough to move out from home? Or shouldn't they be together ever? So many questions and no answers and that frustrated him even more, but he just couldn't move on like nothing happened. Maybe the very soon upcoming tour would be great opportunity to reconnect with each other again on the friendship level, because since their relationship was over, Mo had been very distant and cold in his presence what could only mean one thing: she held a big grudge against him because of ending their relationship in such a harsh way. He just looked out of his window for a couple of minutes , thinking about Mo and the upcoming tour with Lemonade Mouth and after watching some TV at his room he finally went to bed. Meanwhile Mo sat at home with her family at the kitchen table eating dinner and sometimes being home felt a little like being in prison for Mo. Would her father ever let her have a relationship with another guy?

She had really thought that one talk between them had worked, but he proved more stubborn than she thought and that frustrated her. She was glad that her mother was the one from her parents being more liberal. But she really hoped that one day he would change his behavior towards this topic.

This whole thing with Scott was really complicated, did she still love him or not? And if she did, did Scott still feel the same way? Their relationship unfortunately didn't end the best way and she still held a little grudge against Scott for that but had it maybe been her fault? Maybe it had ended that way, because their relationship hadn't been the same after the two "Jules Incidents", she had never really forgiven him for flirting two times with her. But in the end: Should they give their relationship a second chance? Or shouldn't they be together because they just didn't fit together? Mo didn't know any answers to that questions and did her very best to not show her frustration about this whole matter. Her mother probably had noticed her troubles, even if she hadn't asked for a mother daughter talk. Should she talk about this thing with her mother? She was definitely more understanding in the matters of the heart as her father but she wasn't sure if she should really do it.

The next day was another rehearsal at Charlie's garage:

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_How did I settle for the world in shades of gray_

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why_

_And I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me_

_And I realized_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_And I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived..._

_Before your love_

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I'd survive without your kiss_

_Cuz you've given me_

_A reason to exist_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again,_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived... before your love_

_I'd never lived... Before your love_

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you've breathed your love into me just in time_

_I'd never lived_

_Before your love_

_I'd never felt_

_Before your touch_

_I'd never needed anyone_

_To make me feel alive_

_But then again_

_I wasn't really livin'_

_I'd never lived_

_I'd never lived_

_Before_

_Your!..._

_Love!..._

The rest of the band applauded as this new song was finished, that Olivia had just recently written and that was dedicated to her boyfriend Wen. The two kissed in the middle of the garage and Wen whispered his girlfriend into her ear: "Thanks for writing that wonderful song for me Olive."

_AN: The song in this chapter used is "Before your love" by the wonderful Kelly Clarkson, I don't own it, the record label RCA does. Thanks to- Pop girl 802 for adding this story to her story alert subscription and for adding this story to her favorite stories list, thanks to- michelle 1997 for adding this story to her favorite stories list, thanks to- marshmallow cookie for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list. I Hope you like this chapter, please read & review_


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next day Wen, who had slept over at Olivia's house was the first one to wake up, as the first beams of sunlight made their way into the bedroom of the Lemonade Mouth lead singer. He watched her sleeping peacefully next to him for quite a while, with a big smile on his face and thought: _*I still can't believe that I have this wonderful girl by my side, I really hope that's all not a dream I soon wake up from* He_ then softly touched with the back of his hand her right cheek, waking her in the sweetest way possible. Olivia had a big smile on her face, loving every minute of the way that Wen's hand softly caressed her cheek, slowly she finally opened her eyes and said: "Morning, did you have a good night as I did?"

"It was wonderful Olive; you are a very good pillow." He answered with a smirk on his face, got up into a sitting position and started to tickle her at her weak spot what resulted into endless fits of laughs from Olivia, making her cry out of pure joy she had. Meanwhile Mo and the rest of her family were already sitting together in the kitchen to have breakfast together as every morning, when it either was weekend and her father didn't have to work or he had a vacation from his job for two weeks. Her father still was totally worried that something would happen to Mo during the summer tour, even if Mo and her mother had really tried to assured him that the adult that would accompany them on the tour this summer would make sure that they would be save.

Mo really hated it, that her father sometimes still treated her like a little kid but she was definitely a teenager now and he had to recognize that at some point. But on the other hand, she herself was still worried about one thing: Scott, their ways hadn't parted in a good way thanks to Jules and since then none of them had taken the initiative to straighten things out between them because she was really sure that he had treated her differently since the end of their relationship. Should she maybe call him, to talk and make sure that there weren't any hard feelings because of how bad things had ended? Maybe today would be a good opportunity since there was no band rehearsals scheduled for today because she really wanted to stay friends with the guitarist of Lemonade Mouth. Back at Olivia's house, she and Wen were still playfully fighting on the bed till the blonde lead singer finally said: "Ok stop, I give up please don't tickle me anymore." Wen stopped and towered with a triumphant grin over her, but then suddenly Olivia took him down to switch positions, grinned at him and said: "Ha! Who's laughing now? It looks like I won"

They continued to lay there on the bed for a while still in their pajamas; Olivia's tightly cuddled to Wen's muscular body and her head resting on his chest. At the Yamada residence at the same time, Stella had been already done with breakfast since she got up earlier than usual this morning, what had surprised mother a little bit but Stella had decided to not yet reveal, why she had such a sleepless night: her first love, Charlie, the drummer of Lemonade Mouth and now her first boyfriend she ever had. This whole thing was still totally weird, the butterflies she felt when she was now near him were really confusing and so new that she didn't exactly knew sometimes how to act on them. Stella's mother had clearly noticed that something was different in the behavior of her daughter but she decided not to push anything, because she would definitely come to her when she was ready. "Good morning you two, I hope you slept well here last night Wen." Olivia's grandma greeted the two teenagers as they entered the kitchen to have breakfast.

"Good morning Miss White, I have slept fine, thanks for asking." Wen replied and then sat down on the chair at the kitchen table right next to Olivia, he softly squeezed her hand one more time before he let go of it to make himself some breakfast. Olivia's grandma watched that whole scene play out in front of her for little while and wished back her times as a teenager when she had been totally in love with her first ever boyfriend. Mo was later finally sitting alone in her room, next to the phone, still contemplating about the question if she should call Scott or not. After a couple of minutes she finally picked up the receiver, dialed Scotts home phone number and waited for somebody to pick up on the other end of the line.

After a few dial tones she almost was ready to give up but then finally Scott picked it up and said: "Hey Mo what's up? I didn't expect you to call this early." Mo now felt a little uncomfortable, because maybe she had interrupted something but then she put those thoughts away quickly and answered: "We really need to talk, I just have the feeling that things aren't the same between us anymore since how bad our relationship has ended and no matter what my father says I really want to stay friends with you and since this big summer tour is in a few weeks, I really don't want any hard feelings to stand between us."

Scott had to sink let all of that sink in first but then he finally answered: "In some way it's also my fault that our relationship has ended that way and I really wish that I could all take this back but unfortunately I can't and I really want to stay friends with you too. I just was that distant because I didn't know if things could be back to normal between us after that thing with Jules."

At the breakfast table Olivia and Wen talked a lot about the upcoming summer tour and they both were excited but at the same time very nervous about it because it would be a much bigger audience then they had performed in front of in the past.

_AN: WOW! 71 Reviews, that's really more than I have expected. A big thank you of course, to all the people that have written reviews and added this story to their favorite stories list_.

_I really appreciate all the support, please read and review_


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

One the same day, Scott and Mo met at Dante's for a drink, of course just as two friends to have the so needed the talk they should have had already weeks ago. Mo was really glad that no hard feelings were between them, now she was also able to forgive him for this whole Jules thing happening. "So you're nervous about the coming summer tour? Mo asked him and continued to sip on her drink, while she waited for a response from him she thought to herself: _I know for sure that I'm really nervous about the whole tour in three weeks but it also definitely going to be very exciting to play for such large crowds. _

Scott had to think about that question for a few minutes because his feelings regarding the summer tour where a little mixed, on one side he couldn't wait for it to finally began but on the other side he was always afraid he could screw up on stage out of pure nervousness. But he surely didn't want Mo to know something of his split feelings considering the summer tour, he finally answered then after he had shortly sipped on his drink: "I'm excited for the tour to finally but also a little nervous I think."

"Yeah me too, but I think that we all are going to be a little nervous because of the summer tour." Mo answered with a comforting smile on her face and was happy that they could talk without any problems right now.

Meanwhile Olivia and Wen, now in their clothes for the day lay on her bed together, Olivia had tightly cuddled herself to Wen and he softly stroke through her soft hair and she enjoyed every minute of it. "So…what are going to do today?" Olivia asked with smile on her face, as she looked up to face him and shortly kissed him on the mouth what him grin back at her and he even got lost for a moment in her wonderful eyes. After spacing out for quite a while, he finally collected himself again and said: "We could do something with the rest of the band, if they want to and I also maybe have a little surprise for later this evening." Olivia of course wondered what that mysterious surprise would be, but instead of asking him about it she answered: "That sounds good to me, only three weeks till we go on a big tour for the first time ever and I must say I'm really excited about that." Wen softly caressed the cheek of his girlfriend and replied: "The tour is definitely going to be awesome and I can't wait for it to finally begin."

At Dante's Mo and Scott were surprisingly joined by the newest couple in the band: Stella and Charlie. Of course the rest of the band still had to get used to that unusual couple but they all were totally happy for both of them. "Cool to have almost everybody here." Stella then said after she and Charlie and ordered themselves some drinks and was holding hands with the drummer of the band under the table even if that whole thing was still a little weird to her. Charlie on the other side was as happy as he could be right at this moment, because since they had first met each other he had secretly admired her little, for being so tough even if her attitude got her in trouble sometimes.

Later after talking for a while, Mo decided to call their keyboarder and lead singer at home so the two lovebirds could also join them at Dante's. Olivia and Wen were busy with making out a little on her bed, when her cellphone on her nightstand interrupted the whole thing by starting to ring. She finally got up from bed and said as she had looked at the Caller ID: "Hey Mo, what's up?"

"Hi, I and the others are at Dante's right now and I wondered if you two wanted to join us, of course if you are not busy with "something." Mo replied and that last word made the blonde grin a little even if Mo couldn't see that right now, because she exactly knew what the bassist of the band meant by being busy with "something": "Sure thing, see you and the others in a few."

"Ok great bye." Olivia hung up the phone and then said to Wen:" That was Mo, she asked if wanted to join her and the others at Dante's right now and I accepted for both us, if that's okay for you."

"Yes sure thing, we are going to have enough alone time for both of us later tonight."

_AN: Thanks to- Hopelessly romantic for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Snowgirl 14 for reviewing this story. Please read & review_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Wen and Olivia finally arrived hand in hand at Dante's, even if Wen of course would prefer right now to lie in bed with his girlfriend cuddled close beside him. Mo waved the happy couple over to the table, where she and the rest of the band had already been waiting for their arrivial and then Wen asked his band mates: „Anyone want some smoothies?" Olivia, Stella and Charlie only raised their hands, since Scott and Mo still hadn't emptied their coca cola's since the arrival of Olivia and Wen.

Wen ordered the drinks when the waitress finally arrived at the table, his hand was holding Olivia's the whole time and at the same softly carresed it. The rest of the band, caught every hidden sign of affection between the two and all of them just thought, every time they saw the two together what a cute couple they made. To Charlie this whole girlfriend thing was just so completely new, because Stella was technically his first ever girlfriend he had and certainly not that kind of girl that anybody had expected him to fall for.

When their drinks finally arrived at their table, Stella said to the others: „If somebody would said to me two years that me and Charlie would get together as a couple some time in the future, I would have probably laughed pretty hard at that person but now i am totally in love with him, I feel a lot of butterflies flying around in my stomach." She blushed and smiled shyly at Charlie, who also blushed a little and was a little surprised of that little love confession. Mo and Olivia couldn't believe what they were seeing: Stella was really blushing and that still really something seldom they all had to get used to. They continued to talk then about the summer tour: „So, did anyone thought about our living arrangements during the tour?" Scott asked the rest of his friends, because that had been the one point they haven't given any thought yet and time was running out on them, as they were only two weeks left till the begin of their first ever big tour.

„Me and my Dad have been looking for cheap hotels on our tour path, since we haven't that of big tour budget to plan with." Wen said and waited for any reactions from his fellow bandmates. That was really one big problem fort hem, since they were only under contract at a little independent lable, they hadn't got much money to spent for the tour but it certainly had to be a big sucess if they really wanted t make it big time in the hard music business. „We should meet up at Wen's house tomorrow afternoon to see which hotels fit in our little budget ." Olivia said and all the other band members agreed on that, they would look together at the hotels on their tour path.

Mo meanwhile was happy she had sorted things out between her and Scott, because she really didn't want things to be weird between them the whole tour. But on the other hand her feelings right now were a little bit split, of course she was happy for all the couples in the band but being the only in the band right now without without a man on her side also made her a little bit sad. But quickly she put that sad thought away, as quickly as it had popped up on her mind and thought: _I really need to focus on that thing, I've always dreamed to do Making Music._

They continued to talk at Dante's about everything that came to their minds, till they finally all parted ways, Scott and Mo walked home together and he said during the walk through the dark: „So, Stella and Charlie do make a really cute couple, don't you think?"

„Yes they do and I still can't believe that I saw Stella blush today, she really has totally fallen for him." Mo replied and looked up into the wonderful night sky for a moment , getting lost for a little while in that wonderful display. The two spontaneously sat down in the grass together, as they passed a little park on their way home and together looked up into the stars filled sky, both of them closing their eyes and getting lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. Laying there in the grass, they both thought: _Am I maybe still in love with him/her? _Surely the wound in Mo's heart because of the fact, that she had caught him flirting with another girl while they were still together, was still very fresh but deep down she knew that their still was that special bond they shared, that got beyond friendship.

But would things between them really work out this time? or weren't they meant to be together? Right now she didn't have an answer to all these questions and also didn't knew one other important thing: Would Scott give her another chance, if she told him that she loved him?

_AN: Thanks to- lily flower 616 for adding this stories to her favorite stories list and adding it to her story alert subscription, Thanks to- kwhitewolf 26 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Twilight love 13 for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- snowygirl 14 for reviewing the story, Thanks to- guest for reviewing the story, Thanks to- Hopelessly Romantic for reviewing the story._

_Please read & review_


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next day was another rehearsal over at Charlie's house in the garage, what had become their rehearsal room since Charlie's parents's were finally totally supporting him in pursuing a music carreer. To the suprise of the other's, Mo was totally out of key today, since she was probably somewhere else with her taughts and the the two other girls in the band where kind of worried about her now. So Olivia said: „Guys let's take a break right now, we will resume with the rehearsal in ten minutes." Before Mo got out of the garage into the big garden of the Delgado House, she heard a voice calling after: „Hey Mo, please wait for me."

Mo turned around to face Olivia, fearing a little bit now that she would get very mad at her for messing up so much today and braced herself for the things to come because of that. Olivia had a sympathetic smile on her face as she approached Mo outside and said: „Hey what's wrong with you Mo, you seem kind of off today? Do you maybe have any trouble at home?" Mo didn't know at first if she should confess to Olivia, that she still had feelings for Scott even after how rough the break up between the two had been for her or should she keep that for herself and lie to her best friend?

Olivia clearly saw the battle that went on in Mo's mind right now and really wondered what was troubling her so much that she was afraid to tell: „No matter what it is, you can tell me and I assure you that I'll keep it to myself, if you don't want the others to know." Mo finally decided to let it all out, because she could probably better focus on the tour rehearsals if she got that one big secret of her chest: „No, I'm thankfully not having any trouble at home. This whole thing is about Scott, yesterday I realized that I...I still love him" Olivia at first had a little shocked expression on her face but then she smiled widely at Mo and said: „That's so nice to hear, does Scott already know about your feelings?"

„No, he doesn't I don't even know at this time if I'm even going to tell him that because I'm so much afraid that he doesn't want to give me another chance and you do know why I'm so worried about that particular thing." Mo said and then sighed a little bit, after she had looked around the garden, if there was anyone of band in the near vincity to „spy" on them. The blonde lead singer of Lemonade Mouth, really felt her friends dilemma and all she could say to that was: „Yeah I know, but I think he deserves to know how you feel and if you don't ask him if he still feels the same way, you will probably regret it later Mo."

After Olivia did her very best to cheer Mo up , so she could focus on today's rehearsal again the two girls went back inside. Everything went better for her, after that well deserved break and the little talk she had with Olivia but deep down she still knew that she really had to tell Scott how she felt.

While looking at cheap hotels fort he tour, Charlie and Stella sat together on the little couch in Wen's room very close to each other and were too busy with enjoying the warmth of each other's bodies than to look at what the rest of the band was doing. After some minutes of debate between the band members, they finally decided on the hotels they wanted to book and while Wen's dad was busy booking the hotels, the rest of the band discreetly surveyed Stella and Charlie and with a little smirk on his face Wen whispered to Olivia and the others: „Aren't they looking totally cute together?"

„Yes they really are and I never even imagined, those ending up as a couple because Stella is not an ordinary girl that you would imagine Charlie to fall for." Olivia said and watched the lovebirds secretly showing the other one how much they were in love.

_AN: Thanks to- mistic angel 101 for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- snowygirl 14 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- price girl 316 for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- in the dark for adding this story to her favorite stories list , for adding it to her story alert subscription and for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Scohini lover for reviewing this story, Thanks to- movie music addict 24 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Hopelessly Romantic for reviewing this story._

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

One week before their first tour through the country, they all sat together at Dante's in the evening, sitting together at two tables that had been connected together, eating and chatting about a number of things. The set list for the first night of the tour had been finally decided, all of them were very anxious for the tour to finally begin but also nervous because the crowds would be bigger than the ones they had played for.

In the beginning of this Olivia had been so nervous, that she always wanted to bury herself in some hole and in the end she was very thankful to be able to lose her stage freight with a little help from her friends. But now all that had changed, as more stage experience she got, she was getting more and more confident at the following concerts and was now totally confident that she could master this tour without having a nervous breakdown as she had before their first ever performance at the schools talent show. Like they always did, Wen and Olivia sat next to each other stealing innocent glances at each other the whole time: "Can I try one piece of your pizza?" She asked Wen nicely with her best puppy dog eyes look that Wen loved so much. He then just thought to himself: _*how could I ever possibly say no to these eyes?*_ so he cut off one piece for her, after she had given him her plate and she kissed him briefly on one cheek. The rest of the band watched that whole scene with a little amusement, since they had been together officially as a couple the two were doing everything together and that made people think, that they were not only deeply connected on an emotional level but also connected psychically through an invisible bond.

For the whole tour through the country they had hired a big bus for the whole band and Miss Reznik, who was going to accompany them on their trip through the USA and this week where the final rehearsals before they would finally get on the first big stage in front of a big crowd in Indianapolis. They hoped to maybe finally get a contract with a big record company, so then they would soon record an entire album for their big fan base to hear. Later that evening, Stella and Charlie lay very close together in Charlie's bed: "How much people do you think will come to our first show?" Stella asked Charlie, her head resting on his front and he was softly stroking through her hair with one hand. He thought about the question from his girlfriend for quite a while, because at first he didn't really knew what to answer but then he finally said: " That's a good question, I can't really say an exact number right now but it's definitely going to be a big crowd!" The two then switched to their sides, their faces now being only a few inches apart from each other, stared at each other for quite a while before Stella started to passionately kiss Charlie on the lips and he gladly gave her tongue entrance into his mouth.

Meanwhile Mo sat alone in her room, she had been happy to talk to Scott the whole evening, he hadn't got another relationship after the end of his with Mo and he also wasn't happy of the way how things had ended between them. She still loved him, but even they had talked really open the whole time, in the end she didn't have the guts to ask him if he still felt the same. Was there even a slight chance that they would somehow get back together? Of course she wouldn't admit it in front of the rest of the band but in the end she was a little jealous of the rest because all of them were happy with a partner but not her.

_AN: Thanks to- Blizzard fang 6 for adding me to his favorite authors list, adding this story to her favorite stories list, for adding this story to her story alert subscription and for adding me to her author alert subscription, Thanks to- Guest for reviewing this story, Thanks to- DanceMacrabeCx for adding this story to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Snowy girl for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Hopelessly Romantic for reviewing this story. _

_Please read and review_


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The Final week before the tour, the band made the last rehearsals before the tour and got more and more excited day by day. Mo and Scott had established a great friendship again, after they had sorted things out between recently but both hadn't got a new girl- or boyfriend after the end of their relationship. He was trying very hard to find the right girl, but also had to ask himself at the end: Would it be the same as with Mo? Maybe he wanted to get back Mo, maybe no girl would ever be able to replace her because he still loved her? He quickly put those thoughts aside, focusing on the rehearsal again because he didn't want to screw up on stage, because he was distracted by personal affairs.

So he totally focused on the rehearsal again before any of the other band members would start to worry about him. Wen and Olivia were as happy with each other, as a couple could be, you could easily see that they were still head over heels in love like they were on the first day. The rest of the band was really happy for them; Mo had been the first one to admit to the other band members that those two were really meant to be together but nobody had probably imagined that Wen and Olivia would end up together after she just wanted to protect Mo from the wrath of her father. Mo still hated the fact, that her father was still trying to control her private life in that matter, because of that the relationship with Scott ended that bad. She couldn't blame Scott for cheating on her with Jules; she would probably have done the same way because who would like to be together with a girl that had to hide her boyfriends from their strict father? Probably nobody, if she could, she would turn back the time and make sure that things work out between them but why wasn't her father more understanding in this matter?

At least mother understood her position more in this whole boyfriend matter, but as long as she wasn't 21 she would have to follow her dad's wished even if she didn't like it. She finally put those thoughts aside, replaced them with some happier ones, so that her friends wouldn't get suspicious in any way. The week went by faster as all of them had expected, they completed their last rehearsals for the first show of the tour and finished up the packing of their suitcases. The girls of course had a hard time picking out the outfits; they wanted to take with them on tour, which meant that Charlie and Wen had to help their girlfriends pick them. One the final night home, Wen and Olivia lay together in the bed at her house, her head comfortably resting on his chest and one of his arms wrapped around her side. It was really late already, but out of pure nervousness the happy couple really couldn't fall asleep yet: "I'm a little bit scared that I will screw up big time tomorrow night on stage." Olivia said, Wen turned around to face her, softly kissed her right cheek and whispered back: "You won't Oliv, me and the others of the band are there the whole time to support you and I'm sure they all are as nervous as you, even if they don't show it that open."

Olivia softly kissed him on one cheek, she really was happy to have him by his side because Wen was always so much encouraging. He always was able to cheer her up when she was in a bad mood, he and the rest of the band had been always so supporting, every time she felt that she wasn't able to handle the pressure on her own.

_The next day_

The band was finally on their way to the first show of the big summer tour and they all had a long drive ahead of them. In the tour bus there was enough to drink for everybody, their parents also had made them all some little meals for the drive and the whole time, they were talking a lot about what would await them at their destination.

Scott and Mo sat next to each other, she really missed it sitting that close to him since their relationship had ended of course Scott's little "affair" with Jules had hurt a lot but she had forgotten all this very quickly. Suddenly their hands briefly touched, as both of them lay their hands on the armrest in the middle.

Instead of blushing furiously red because of this, they smiled at each but didn't know what to make of all this in the end. Did they both maybe still have feelings for each other in the end?

_AN: Thanks to- guest for reviewing the story, thanks to- snowygirl for reviewing this story, Thanks to- scohini lover for adding this story for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription and for reviewing this story and for it to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Hopelessly Romantic for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	42. Chapter 42

_AN: This is the final chapter of the story, I hope you like it and as always please read and review. Thanks to- Hopelessly Romantic for reviewing the story, Thanks to- Lindzpindz4me for reviewing the story, Thanks to- snowygirl 14 for reviewing the story, Thanks to- scohini lover for reviewing the story. _

Chapter 42

Both Scott and Mo didn't really know how to act around each other after what had happened on the drive to the first stop of the tour. A couple of hours before the first concert on the tour the band arrived at their hotel, of course all the couples in the band had booked rooms together, what made Scott and Mo the only ones having their rooms for each other. She had definitely sensed that they still had feelings for each other but should they try to get back together again or better finally move on search for another partner?

Maybe she should talk about Olivia with this, who had become the sister she never had as longer as they had known each other. She lay down on the bed in the middle of the room, just stared at the wall for a while and asked herself: Why had life had to be so complicated sometimes? Deep down she still felt something for Scott but on the other side, she didn't want to risk it to fail again at the second time because that would probably devastate her. Two hours before their final rehearsal, the band went to a local restaurant to eat something and they all were of course asking themselves all the time how many people would come to their first show of the big summer tour through the whole country. Olivia sensed at the restaurant that Mo really was somewhere with her thoughts, so as the two ladies where later alone in the ladies restroom she asked the bassist of the band: "You seemed kind of distracted lately, is everything alright Mo?" The bassist sighed a little over the fact, that Olivia could sometimes see through her like an open book and after hesitating a while she finally admitted: "No everything isn't alright because I'm right in the middle of big dilemma concerning me and Scott." The blonde now wondered what the problem between the two was, hoped that it wouldn't distract them both too much and then answered: "What's your dilemma Mo? You know that you can tell me everything and together we will definitely find a solution for this problem." Mo smiled at those encouraging words from her best friend/sister she never had and then replied: "I think that I still have feelings for Scott, but I don't know exactly if he feels the same and if it's a good idea to get back together with him if he does."

Olivia felt so sorry again for Mo, because it wasn't easy for her to get into a relationship with a guy with a strict father like she had and she really hated to see her upset about that. The Lemonade Mouth lead singer had to think about this whole thing for quite a while, even if the rest of the band probably wondered why they stayed so long in the restroom because this was really a complicated situation.

Finally she then had come up with something to say: "The only way to find out, if Scott still really loves you is that you talk to him about, even it's not your favorite topic at the moment you want to talk about with him. And considering that last part: Don't worry about your dad, because in the end it only matters that you think the thing between you will work again." A few hours later they finally went on stage, as the first song started the fans cheered ecstatically for their favorite band and from the stage all the band members could spot big signs with their names on it. All of them felt much honored and were very flattered at the same time by this ultimate show of appreciation for them and their music.

They received standing ovations at the end of every song they played on this night and all of them kind of whished deep down a little bit that this night wouldn't come to an end too soon. In the end they ended playing three encores for the large crowd, the whole band having a great time on stage and even the slightly shy Olivia really came to live and seemed to enjoy the attention on stage very much. Nobody would have thought to ever witness that kind of change in Olivia's behavior on stage, from getting stage by only thinking about singing in front of people she didn't know to really rocking out as the lead singer of the most popular band right now: Lemonade Mouth.

Later this night, most of the band members where already lying in bed and sleeping because they were so tired after their first concert of the summer tour, Mo still lay wide awake in her bed because she still kept thinking about the advice that Olivia had given her and she probably couldn't sleep till she had told Scott what had been on her mind the whole time. Slowly and without making too much noise, she finally made her way to Scott's room and softly knocked on his door. Surprisingly to her he opened the door without much hesitation: "Hey I'm sorry to wake you but there's something I need to talk to you about." He let in her into his room, softly closed the door behind her and then Mo got directly to the point: "I still love you Scott, nobody could ever replace you in my heart. I hope you feel the same way but if that's not the case that's ok."

Instead of saying something in response, he closed the little distance between them with one step, looked deeply into her eyes for a moment and then started to kiss her. Mo was surprised and happy at the same time and kissed him back without much hesitation, even if she that things would be difficult again for them as a couple but Scott was definitely worth all the trouble.


End file.
